Don't Lose the Moment
by tawny
Summary: Complete This is a story that starts right after the last Lizzie episode, and does not contain any info from the movie. The story involves what Lizzie and Gordo do over their summer. Part of the story told through journal entries. LG? Maybe.
1. Photogenic

This is my second fanfic. My first one, "Gordo to the Rescue," deals with more adult issues. This time I wanted to play around with Point of view (PoV). This story starts right at the end of "Bye-Bye Hillridge Junior High." Lizzie's POV is told through her journal entries. Gordo's POV is told through his video recordings (you know, like Tru did in Tru Confessions). The same story may be told from both perspectives, or they may tell different stories. Also, there are instances where neither Gordo nor Lizzie's POV is used, but rather just a simple narrative format.  
  
Lizzie's Diary  
  
May 24th 4:56 PM  
  
It was a spare of the moment thing! Gordo had been so sweet to me all week, telling me that he would never leave me and that I was such a great friend, and then that incredibly sweet note in my year book! Okay, maybe I should slow down. I kissed Gordo. I know what you are thinking. "He's your best friend and you shouldn't have done that and now things will get complicated." Well, it wasn't a real kiss. I kissed him on the cheek. While taking our 8th grade group picture. So that the kiss is now recorded on film for the rest of our lives. But that's no big deal, right?  
  
Gordo seemed to think it was. People kept asking me things like, "Lizzie, are you and Gordo a couple? What's going on? Oh my gosh, it's about time!" He pulled me over to the side. Here is how our convo went:  
  
He asks, "What was that?"  
  
I act all innocent, of course, and pretend to not know what he is talking about.  
  
"The kiss," He clarifies.  
  
"Then I guess it was a kiss," I answer sarcastically.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I read what you wrote in my year book."  
  
"Lizzie! I wasn't finished! I wasn't even close to being finished!"  
  
"Gordo, you have been really sweet this week. It was a spur of the moment thing. Sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you."  
  
He shouts "No, no!" and then tries to act all cool again. "I mean, its cool. No big deal." He clears his throat and looks away. It is SO obvious that he likes me. For once, Kate wasn't just playing a dirty trick on me. The whole class was watching us, so we quickly separated and pretended to be thinking about something besides each other.  
  
Not that I was thinking about Gordo. I mean, Ethan was looking nice that day. He was wearing khakis and a tie and man sandals.. okay, okay. I was thinking about Gordo. I didn't even pay attention to Ethan. But its not like I like Gordo or anything. He is my best friend. I don't like him like that. Really.  
  
Gordo's Cam  
  
May 24th 5:12 PM  
  
Nobody knows I keep this video journal, and the only person I would actually let know about it is the one person I can't let see it.  
  
I finally knew what I wanted to write in Lizzie's year book. I had it all planned out in my mind. I was going to tell her exactly how I felt. I wrote down the first few sentences, and then I went to sign someone else's yearbook. Lizzie read what I hadn't finished writing yet! And the worst thing is that those two lines said nothing except "You rock. Don't ever change. Only I really mean it." That was all that I had written so far! She has no clue how I feel about her, and now that my plan has fallen through, I don't know what to do to tell her.  
  
But I had a good day today, despite that. A very good day indeed. Lizzie kissed me! Can you believe it! Well, she just kissed me on the cheek. But she did it right when the photographer of our eighth grade picture snapped the camera, so now everyone's picture has Lizzie leaning over and kissing me on the cheek. I am sure I had this big goofy smile on my face, because I was overwhelmed with happiness. Everyone saw, and Lizzie didn't even seem to mind! I pulled her over to a secluded area, and asked her what just happened. She played all innocent, batting her eyelashes and giving me that "Who, me?" look. She does the innocent look very well. She does any look very well. Finally, she said, "That was a kiss." Well, I don't really constitute a kiss on the cheek as a real kiss. I would like to show her a real kiss! Anyway, I became a little perturbed about her reading my note before it was finished. Then she apologized for the kiss, and I almost lost my calm. I had to be sure that she knew it was fine.  
  
Another good thing about today: I didn't see her look Ethan's way once. Finally, maybe she realizes what an idiot he is. Now if only she would realize what is right in front of her. 


	2. Something's up, Liz

Lizzie's conversation online with Miranda (A/N: In the episode "Rumors", Lizzie and Miranda's are LIZZEE and MANDER. I however, updated those for this fic. Hope no one cares.)  
  
ReTrO_cHiKa signed on at 7:34 PM Can_T_wait signed on at 7:37 PM  
  
ReTrO_cHiKa: Hey, Liz!  
  
Can_T_wait: Hey! How is life in Mexico?  
  
ReTrO_cHiKa: Its actually pretty good. I met this really cute guy. He's my cousin's friend.  
  
Can_T_wait: Really? Cool. And does he like you?  
  
ReTrO_cHiKa: He called me bonita.  
  
Can_T_wait: um, yeah. Is that good?  
  
ReTrO_cHiKa: hehe, he called me pretty.  
  
Can_T_wait: oh! Well that's awesome!  
  
ReTrO_cHiKa: Yeah. Hopefully I'll get lucky in love for a change.  
  
Can_T_wait: You will. Sometimes the love of your life can be right under your nose Can_T_wait: Miranda? You still there?  
  
ReTrO_cHiKa: yeah. Right under your nose, huh? Maybe. So, how is Gordo?  
  
Can_T_wait: Um, Gordo is fine.  
  
ReTrO_cHiKa: Just, fine?  
  
Can_T_wait: Yeah. He's doing good. He's been really sweet lately.  
  
ReTrO_cHiKa: Lizzie, spill it.  
  
Can_T_wait: Spill what?  
  
ReTrO_cHiKa: Something happened.  
  
Can_T_wait: Did not.  
  
ReTrO_cHiKa: did to, or you wouldn't try so hard denying it.  
  
Can_T_wait: Alright, you're right. As usual. Gordo has been really nice lately, and he has been telling me how great of a friend I am and has helped me out with my fears of high school. Then he wrote in my year book, "You rock. Don't ever change. Only I really mean it." So I kissed him, on the cheek, during our class picture.  
  
ReTrO_cHiKa: Whoa! All of that has happened, and I haven't even been gone that long! I was pretty sure that he liked you, but I found it hard to believe Kate told the truth. Looks like she did. ReTrO_cHiKa: You like him back too! Awesome!  
  
Can_T_wait: I don't like him back! Not like that!  
  
ReTrO_cHiKa: Oh, lies. Lies!  
  
Can_T_wait: Miranda, he's my other best friend. Think about it.  
  
ReTrO_cHiKa: I've thought about it. You two are perfect for each other.  
  
Can_T_wait: No way! Me and, Gordo?! Nope. Wouldn't work.  
  
ReTrO_cHiKa: Just keep telling yourself that, Liz. Well, I gotta go.  
  
Can_T_wait: Alright. Talk to you soon! Bye!  
  
ReTrO_cHiKa: Bye, hopelessly in love girl!  
  
Can_T_wait: MIRANDA!  
  
ReTrO_cHiKa signed off at 7:45 PM. Can_T_wait signed off at 7: 49 PM. 


	3. Pregraduation Jitters

A/N: In my story, the Lizzie McGuire Movie is not taken into consideration.  
  
I don't own anything, by the way.  
  
And I hope you enjoy this story. If not, then just don't read it.  
Gordo's cam  
  
May 27th 3:41 P.m.  
  
Today is the day. Junior High graduation. I have felt to mature for junior high for some time, and finally I will be able to go to high school, this time with my friends. I'm not nervous about graduation, but my stomach is doing flips! I'm suppose to meet at Lizzie's house in twenty minutes and take graduation pictures. The problem? I have procrastinated in asking Lizzie to the after-graduation dance.  
  
On the plus side, I have gotten a few offers. Okay, just one. Parker asked me to the dance. I mean, Parker is really cool. She's pretty, and smart, and she knows that being different is a good thing.  
  
I told her no. She just looked at me with a smile. It frightened me, truthfully. I just turned her down, and she is smiling? Now that is interesting. Maybe she knows.  
  
I should probably go. Why am I so nervous?  
  
Oh yeah, the dance. [sigh]  
  
Here it goes!  
  
Lizzie's Diary  
  
May 27th 3:55 P.M.  
  
Miranda's here! Can you believe it?! I'm so excited! I'm glad she got to come back for the last couple days of school, and graduation of course. She's in the bathroom finishing her makeup. Its hard to believe that in a few hours, I will be officially finished with junior high. High school is going to be a scary place, but I'm looking forward to it. Different people, different teachers, more privileges granted by parents. And if I ever do get into my panicky disposition, I know who I can turn to. I have some really sweet friends.  
  
Speaking of sweet friends.. Guess I should answer the door. I wonder if he is as nervous as I am?  
  
Narration  
  
Gordo stands outside the McGuire's door. Usually, he would have just walked in after waiting a minute, but he enjoys the extra time he could spend planning out how to ask Lizzie to the dance. The door opens, and Gordo, still lost in his mind, snaps out of his thoughts.  
  
"Hey, Gordo!"  
  
"Lizzie, hi!"  
  
"Is that your suit?" Lizzie asks, pointing to the bag draped over Gordo's arm. He nods. "I'll put it upstairs with our dresses." They both head toward the stairs, and Lizzie asks, "Are you excited about the dance?"  
  
"Not really." More like extremely apprehensive, he thinks.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo reach the top of the stairs. "Well, I am excited. My parents got me this new dress that makes me even look pretty."  
  
"You'd look beautiful in anything," Gordo spits out before he even realizes it. Lizzie spins around in surprise. Gordo looks at the floor and says, "I mean, you know, that you are pretty and that, from a friends point of view, you know some people may think,"  
  
Lizzie smiles and interrupts him, "You're sweet, Gordo."  
  
Gordo moves his eyes to hers and smiles crookedly. He takes a step closer to her, and says, "Lizzie, I was wondering if maybe we could," He begins the hand motions, the way he does when he's nervous. Lizzie bites her lip and takes his hands in hers to keep them from wavering. The motion throws him off guard and he stares at the ground again.  
  
Lizzie steps closer, still holding onto his hands. "Maybe we could, what?"  
  
Gordo opens his mouth to continue, "Maybe we could..."  
A/N: Yes, a cliffy. I am evil. 


	4. Graduation Propaganda

A/N: Hey everyone! I usually wouldn't update so soon, but today is BlackMage's Birthday, and she writes one of my favorites stories on fanfic: "To the One Who Was There All Along". Happy B-day!!! Hope you enjoy!  
  
Oh, and if anyone wants me to send you an email when I have updated, just let me know your email address and if you want to be notified. Thanks!  
"Hey, Lizzie? Where's your eye liner?" Miranda asks, bursting through Lizzie's door. She sees the two standing close, holding hands, and regrets her interference. She quickly shuts the door back.  
  
Lizzie drops Gordo's hands and runs her fingers through her hair. "I guess I should help her."  
  
Gordo nods and begins to descend the stairs. He suddenly gets an idea, knowing Miranda's curiosity, to listen in to their conversation. He usually wouldn't do such a thing, but he had to know what Lizzie thought of him.  
  
"Miranda, my eyeliner is right here," Lizzie says, handing it to Miranda.  
  
"Forget the eyeliner! What was that?"  
  
"What was what?" Lizzie asks, trying to be innocent. Miranda just gives her a look. Lizzie continues, "It wasn't what it looked like. He wanted to ask me something and then he got all fidgety with his arms flailing everywhere so I took his hands to make him calm down. No big deal."  
  
"What did he ask you?" Miranda is pacing the room while Lizzie sits calmly on the bed.  
  
"Nothing. You interrupted us."  
  
"Gosh, I wonder what he was going to ask you. And he was nervous? He was nervous! I am sure it was something big!"  
  
"Calm down, Miranda. It's Gordo. I am sure it was nothing."  
  
"Lizzie, come on! He likes you! And if he was nervous, don't you think he may have been going to ask you out?"  
  
"Ask me out! No! Miranda! Like on a date? No! Eww!"  
  
"Why is that ewww?"  
  
"Miranda, that would be like kissing my brother!" Lizzie shutters at the thought.  
  
"Who said anything about kissing? I didn't say anything about kissing. You're thinking of kissing Gordo!"  
  
"No, I wasn't!" Lizzie jumps up from her bed.  
  
"Lizzie, admit it! You like him as more than a friend." Miranda stops pacing and faces Lizzie.  
  
"I do not. He's just Gordo; nice, smart, best friend Gordo." With that, Lizzie heads toward her bedroom door. Gordo hears her coming so he dashes downstairs and hops over the couch. Lizzie descends the steps and takes a seat beside him seconds later. "So, what were you going to ask me?"  
  
"It was nothing, really," he dejectedly answers.  
  
"Gordo, what's wrong?" Lizzie places her hand on his without thinking, but doesn't remove it.  
  
Gordo opens his mouth, resolved to tell her everything, when Matt walks through the front door. Gordo jumps a little and quickly removes his hand out from under Lizzie's.  
  
But Matt noticed. "Eww, were you holding my sister's hand? You can get a lot of germs from her."  
  
Jo walks in right after Matt. Gordo turns red. "Who was holding hands? Please tell me Lizzie doesn't have a new paper boy boyfriend!" Jo exclaims shutting the door. She sees Lizzie and Gordo sitting on the couch. "Oh, hello, Lizzie. Gordo."  
  
"So, um, that was awkward," Gordo admits, after they are alone again.  
  
"Yeah, it was. Sorry."  
  
"No, it wasn't your fault. I just don't have good timing."  
  
"No, you don't," says Lizzie, nervously laughing.  
  
A few moments later, Sam has his camera out, pictures are taken, and the whole group heads to the school. Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo get dressed in their graduation gowns and hats. Lizzie and Miranda find their way over to Gordo.  
  
"You nervous about your speech, Gordo?" Miranda asks.  
  
He answers, "Nah, not too bad. Its really corny though. They might boo me off the stage though. Most people wanted Ethan to talk."  
  
"Gordo, Ethan doesn't even know the meaning of the word speech! Trust me, they won't be sorry," Lizzie reassures him.  
  
"It looks like everybody is taking their seats. We better go," Miranda states.  
  
After a few statements from the principal, Gordo gets up to make his speech. "Hello, everyone. Looks like we finally made it! Junior high I can safely say was not the best experience of my life. In fact, it was cruel at times. As most of you know, I had the opportunity to skip some of junior high and enter High school a year early. I declined the offer for one reason; my friends. I couldn't bear the thought of going to high school without my friends, and now here we are about to enter a new world together. I have learned more about myself and more about those I care for then I would have, had I skipped this year. I just want to tell all of you (turning toward his classmates) that I appreciate your friendship, and that when we go to high school, I hope that our relationships won't deteriorate. Keep strong, keep courageous, but most of all keep true to yourself." (Turns back to the audience. After a pause, the audience claps.)  
  
Gordo continues, through the applause, "I would also like to take this time to say one more thing. All day long I have been trying to ask you this to the graduation dance, Lizzie McGuire." He turns toward her. "Will you go with me?"  
  
Everyone is greatly surprised at Gordo's sudden outburst, most of all Lizzie. She nods, still bewildered. Sam, Jo, and Matt all have similar expressions on their faces. Gordo turns back to the audience and mutters, "Um, thank you." He takes his seat.  
  
The ceremony is performed, pictures are taken, flowers given, and finally the graduating class gathers outside to throw their hats in the air (like Mary Tyler-Moore! Okay, fine. Or not).  
  
The dance is to be held at a local lodge. After receiving hugs from their parents, Gordo and Miranda get back into the McGuire's van. Lizzie and Gordo sit across from each other, but exchange no glances. Each is lost in his/her own thoughts. Arriving back at the McGuire's, Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo proceed upstairs. Gordo gets his suit and goes into Matt's room to change. After he leaves, Miranda no longer holds in her excitement.  
  
"Lizzie! Oh my gosh! That was such a sweet thing he did! He like, proposed to you in the middle of graduation!"  
  
"Miranda, he did not propose to me. He just asked me to go to the dance with him."  
  
"And you said yes."  
  
"Yeah, so? It doesn't mean we're going out or anything. We're just going to a dance together."  
  
Miranda gives Lizzie the "yeah, right" look before grabbing her dress and heading toward the bathroom to dress and fix her hair. 


	5. Up Close and Personal

Hey! It's me, Tawny, here with another update. OH! I advice all of you to watch the Lizzie movie! It is SO GOOD! I could watch it again and again! Well, thank all of you who read and/or review my story. I really appreciate it. Also, if you would like me to email you when I update my story, just let me know. I don't own anything, of course. And here's the chapter!  
  
Lizzie's Diary May 27th 6:37 PM  
  
Gordo is probably waiting downstairs for me to finish dressing. Miranda is in the bathroom getting ready. And I am sitting here on my bed writing in my diary. I don't have enough time to explain everything, but Gordo asked me to the dance during his graduation speech. Wow, I said that like it happens everyday! For some reason I feel nervous. Alright, I guess I should get dressed. Oh! I have to describe my dress really quickly! It's satin in a really pretty shade of blue, and the top comes a little lower than my mother wanted it, but that's not saying much. Its embroidered with lighter blue designs around the neckline. The bottom is just straight down to my feet with a slit in the side up to my knee. I like the way the dress makes me look; you know, older. Yeah, I should get dressed now.  
  
Narration  
  
Miranda was going to meet her date at the dance, but since Gordo and Lizzie are going together, she calls her date to pick her up at the McGuires.  
  
The dance starts in fifteen minutes, but Lizzie is still in her room. Gordo, dressed nicely in a suit complete with a tie, knocks on her bedroom door.  
  
Lizzie calms herself down and opens her door. Gordo says, "Hey. You ready?"  
  
Lizzie let's out a sigh of relief. "Yeah."  
  
Gordo smiles as he observes her. "You look amazing," he comments.  
  
"Thanks," Lizzie starts, biting her lip and looking at the floor. She then looks at him, noticing his curls (A/N like in Dear Lizzie, cause his hair looked really good in that episode). She reaches up and, wrapping one of his curls around her finger, remarks, "I like this." She fixes his collar for him, and pointing to the suit, says "And this."  
  
"I guess we should go," Gordo finally says, after a few moments of silence.  
  
Lizzie walks carefully and slowly down the steps followed by Gordo. Jo, Sam, and Matt are all waiting in the living room. Jo cries, Matt just shakes his head at them, and Sam clicks away at the camera. After much embarrassment, Jo finally drops them off at the lodge.  
  
They stand in front of the building, wondering if they should go in. Gordo finally asks, "Are you afraid of what people will say?"  
  
In response, Lizzie takes his arm and they both enter the dance. They are a few minutes late, so most of the class is already dancing, including Miranda. The end of "Drops of Jupiter" plays through the speakers. "Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken/ Your best friend always sticking up for you/ even when I know you're wrong/ can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone conversation/ the best soy latte that you ever had, and me."  
  
Gordo smiles. "I like this song."  
  
Gordo's Cam  
  
May 27th 11:32 P.M. We finally arrived at the dance, and after dancing to a few fast songs, we met up with Miranda at the punch table. The DJ announces that the next dance was only for couples. Miranda heads back out to the dance floor as "Don't Wanna Miss a Thing" comes on. I didn't want to miss this opportunity, so I take Lizzie's arm and lead her out to the floor. I placed my hands on her waist and expected her to put her hands on my shoulders. Instead, she wrapped her arms around my neck, and placed her head on my shoulder, so that I wrapped my arms around her waist. I cannot even begin to describe to you how I felt! Every time I think about it, I get that sappy romantic feeling. Gosh, what a girl can do to a guy!  
  
Lizzie's Diary  
  
May 27th 11:23 P.M.  
  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream would never do  
  
I'd still miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
I expect a call from Miranda first thing tomorrow morning. It was a couple's dance to Aerosmith's "Don't Want to Miss a Thing". I don't know what came over me, but for some reason I wrapped my arms around Gordo's neck so that the space between us was practically nonexistent. After the dance was finished, we both kinda stood around shuffling our feet, not knowing what to think. I saw Miranda across the room eyeing us, and I just know she thinks something is up.  
  
But nothing is up! I mean, we had a lot of fun at the dance last night, but Gordo is still my best friend, and I don't think of him that way. And if he thinks of me that way, as Kate says, why hasn't he said anything? Things feel complicated right now. I am just glad that summer break begins in a day. We only have to go back tomorrow to get our report cards and clean out our lockers.  
  
A/N: Sorry if this chapter was pretty boring. It will get better, trust me! Later! 


	6. Frog PJs and Summer Propositions

A/N: I don't really have anything to tell you. Just thanks for reading, and I hope you like it! ~tawny  
Narration  
  
At ten this morning, the first official morning of summer break, Gordo walks over to Lizzie's. Mrs. McGuire tells him to go on upstairs; she knows Lizzie is awake from the loud blast of music. When Gordo arrives in her room, he finds Lizzie jumping on her bed, her back to him dressed in her pajamas, singing to her stereo.  
  
"I woke up in the morning light my mother says when you gonna live your life right/ Oh momma dear we're not the fortunate ones/ and girls just wanna have fun/ oh girls just wanna have fun!" Lizzie stops jumping on her bed and hops into the floor, still singing and dancing around. "The phone rings in the middle of the night/ my father yells whatcha gonna do with your life/ oh daddy dear you know you're still number one! But girls, they wanna have fu-un!" She spins around singing the chorus when she spots Gordo. "Oh my gosh! Gordo!" She rushes over to the stereo to turn the volume down while Gordo laughs. "Gordo! I'm going to kill you!"  
  
He claps and says, "Good show, McGuire."  
  
Lizzie thinks, "Agg! I look horrible! I just woke up! I have morning breath! I'm wearing frog pajamas! Wait, its Gordo. He's seen my frog pajamas."  
  
Gordo continues, "Let's see if you still want to kill me after I offer you a proposition."  
  
"Can it wait? I need to get dressed and brush my hair and,"  
  
Gordo interrupts her. "You look fine. Come on, I've seen you eat dirt before, Lizzie. Sit down." Lizzie takes a seat in her chair while Gordo sits down at the edge of her unmade bed. "My parents have to go to Florida for a convention, and I am being dragged along. But the good thing is that I am able to invite someone along. So, what do you say? A week on the beach with your best friend sound okay with you?"  
  
"Are you serious? All the way to Florida? For a week? YES!" Lizzie suddenly forgets her self-consciousness about her appearance. She tackles Gordo in a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Gordo falls backwards on Lizzie's bed with her on top of him. She rolls onto her back beside him and they both stare up at the ceiling. "I hope my parents let me go. And what about Miranda?"  
  
Gordo sits back up. "Miranda will probably have to go back to Mexico, considering her dad works there now. And your parents we need to ask. Come on." Gordo pulls Lizzie up and they go downstairs to ask. Surprisingly to Lizzie, they say yes. They'd known the Gordon's for a long time, and trusted them enough to have Lizzie go on a vacation with them. Plus, Jo had run into Gordo's mother at the store the other day and they discussed the vacation before even Gordo knew anything about it.  
  
"When are we going?" Lizzie asks, leaning against a counter.  
  
"Tomorrow," Gordo says, smiling. "Be packed and ready by five in the morning, Lizzie. We'll pick you up." Gordo heads toward the front door.  
  
"Tomorrow!" Lizzie shouts, baffled that the trip would be so soon. She realizes Gordo is leaving and quickly runs from the kitchen to stop him. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Home, I guess." Gordo opens the door and pauses on the step.  
  
"Well, you wanna meet somewhere later?" Lizzie joins him on the porch, shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Sure." Gordo answers.  
  
"The Digital Bean?" Lizzie asks, running her fingers through her tangled hair.  
  
Gordo stares at her a moment. When Lizzie asks him again, he shakes his head. "Nah. Let's do something different for a change,"  
  
"What did you have in mind?" Lizzie asks, giving him a funny look.  
  
"I just got an idea for a music video. Let's go on a hike."  
  
"A hike? Like we do when we go camping? Gordo, exactly what song are you doing for the video?"  
  
"Not sure yet, but I'll find something," he smiles a mischievous smile and heads down the walkway.  
  
"Wait! Am I in the video?"  
  
Gordo turns around. "Yes."  
  
"Gordo, you're up to something."  
  
"Yes. I'll come by at one to pick you up."  
  
"What should I wear?"  
  
"Make it twelve thirty. I'll pick the wardrobe." He quickly walks away, a big smile on his face.  
  
Lizzie watches him leave, and, shaking her head at his unpredictability, she goes back inside to take a shower. 


	7. Fields of Paper Flowers

A/N: Nope, don't own anything except the story line.  
  
Gordo's Cam  
  
May 28th 4:32 P.M.  
  
I arrived at Lizzie's about twelve thirty. She was flipping through a magazine in her room, singing to "Don't Want to Miss a Thing." Maybe she had been thinking about our dance as much as I had; maybe it was just coincidence. Earlier in the day I watched Lizzie run her fingers through her tousled hair, with the wind slightly blowing around us, and I got this weird inspiration for a video. I don't know what song yet, but I'll find one. Anyway, I picked out a few outfits for Lizzie to try on for this random video of mine. The one I picked for her to wear was a simple summer dress (which she complained it was too short, but it wasn't). It had a plain flowery design on it, and it was very flowy. Gosh, she looked beautiful.  
  
Okay, I know I am starting to sound a little weird, but bear with me. We caught a ride from Sam and drove for about thirty minutes until we got to Little Lakes Forest in the next county. We've been there camping sometimes, and hardly anyone is around. Sam left us alone, asking very few questions, and said that he would be back in a little while. There was a lawn ornament store not far from there, so we figured he would be gone for at least an hour.  
  
We hike this one trail that we always take when we camp. [laughs] That wasn't very easy for poor Lizzie in that dress, but she made it. It's a good thing she wore tennis shoes, despite how horrible she said they looked. Anyway, this trail suddenly opens up to a field full of wildflowers where a small creek runs through. Its very pretty, and here's where I set up my tripod and start filming.  
  
Lizzie took off her tennis shoes. I told her just to act like a little girl playing in a field. She really got into the spirit of things. She ran through the field, spinning around, and walked barefoot though the creek. She looked so beautiful! I think I will film a lot on our trip to Florida. I'm not sure where this video is going, but it might just turn into another attempt to tell Lizzie how I feel.  
  
Lizzie's Diary  
  
May 28th 5:54 P.M.  
  
Gordo had this spontaneous idea for a music video to an unknown song, and I am in it. Earlier, he came by and picked out something for me to wear. I could have killed him! He picked out this flowery summer dress of mine that I have had for several years. I use to wear it all the time, and though it still fits, its rather short. I put on my tennis shoes cause we were going hiking at the forest. I am sure if anyone saw us, Gordo with his camera and tripod and me hiking in my short little dress, they would have thought we were crazy. Gordo taped me running around in a field, sticking my toes in the freezing creek, pulling a Marilyn Monroe by trying to keep my dress down in the wind. I don't know what he has planned with that video, but I am a little frightened. Anyway, we had a lot of fun. Well, I had a lot of fun, and he seemed happy the whole time, so I am speculating he had fun. OH! I really need to pack! Gotta go!  
  
Narration  
  
Lizzie's alarm sounds off at four thirty in the morning. She groans, hits the sleep button, and falls back to sleep.  
  
"Lizzie? Lizzie?" Gordo whispers to her, gently shaking her. He had known she would have a problem getting up in the morning, as did he. However, with a few mountain dews in his system, he felt ready for the world. Plus, he was really excited about the vacation, unlike when he and the McGuires went to Grubby Long John's. He had walked over to Lizzie's a few minutes before five to make sure Lizzie was ready. "Lizzie, come on, Florida is waiting."  
  
"Gordo, just five more minutes." All of a sudden Lizzie realizes that Gordo is sitting on her bed shaking her, and that she was going to Florida with the Gordons. "Gordo! Oh my gosh, is it five? I'm so sorry!" She hops out of bed and starts racing around her room in the dark to find everything. Gordo laughs at her and turns on her lamp. "Oh, thanks," she replies. She goes over to her dresser where her clothes for the day are laid out. She begins to pull her pj shirt over her head when she suddenly remembers the guy standing in her room. She shakes her head at herself. "Geez! What's happening?" She wipes her face with her hands and looks to where Gordo is leaning against the wall.  
  
Gordo, figuring he laughed at her enough, finally decides to help out. He walks over to her and sits her down in a chair. He talks slow to her. "Don't worry, you have ten minutes before my parents show up. I knew you wouldn't get up so I came over to wake you. I can see that you aren't in your functioning state of mind, so this is what you need to do. You need to get dressed and do all of your girl stuff while I take your luggage downstairs. Alright?"  
  
Lizzie sits there for a few more minutes. She hadn't gotten but a few hours sleep the night before, since she was so excited about the trip. Everything finally comes together for her. She gets up and turns on her overhead light, blinking from the brightness. She dresses and brushes her hair and teeth while Gordo gathers her luggage and takes it downstairs. Once she's ready, she walks down the steps, a little embarrassed. Gordo is sitting on her porch.  
  
"Did you say good-bye to your parents?" He asks as she takes a seat next to him.  
  
"I told them goodnight yesterday." After a pause, she says, "Thanks. For your help, I mean." They both look at each other and smile. Lizzie, realizing the funny feeling creeping up her spine, quickly breaks their gaze and adds, "I'm sorry I was so weirded out this morning."  
  
Gordo, however, doesn't have time to respond. His parents pull up, and all of them head to the airport together. 


	8. The Arrival and the Sea

A/N: In almost every fanfic, a plane scene appears in which Lizzie is afraid of flying and Gordo comforts her. Or vise versa. Those are really good, of course. I'm gonna shake things up a bit. Alright, not really. I'm just not going to do much with the plane scene. Deal with it. Thanks.  
  
Neither Gordo nor Lizzie are much afraid of flying. They decided that on the way there, Lizzie could have the window seat and on the way back Gordo could have it. Gordo takes out his portable cd player and headphones. "Goodbye, McGuire. I will be joining the realms of my world now," he says, slipping the headphones on.  
  
Lizzie smiles and takes out her journal. Gordo slips his headphones off. "What is that?" He asks pointing to the large encyclopedia-looking book Lizzie just took out of her backpack.  
  
She contemplates whether or not to tell him, but decides she might as well. "It's my journal." She looks at him with a smile as she holds the journal close to her.  
  
"It's big. I knew you kept a journal, but my gosh! Can I see it?"  
  
Lizzie clutches the journal closer. "No! You stay away! This is one realm of my little world in which you are not allowed."  
  
Gordo holds up his hands in defense. "Sorry, didn't know it was that personal." He notices the tension between the two of them and decides to tell Lizzie something to ease it. "I have a journal, too."  
  
Lizzie looks at him openmouthed. "You do? I haven't noticed you carrying around a journal!"  
  
"That's because its not a book. It's on tape." After looking at Lizzie's confused expression, he explains himself, "I film myself talking instead of writing down things. I'll show you what I mean when we get to Florida. My camera's in the luggage compartment right now."  
  
"Okay. That will be interesting." Gordo puts on his headphones again and Lizzie opens her diary.  
  
Lizzie's Diary  
  
May 29th 6:17 A.M.  
  
Here I am! On the plane to Florida with Gordo and his parents! I sit at the window seat on the way there and Gordo gets it on the way back, providing we don't get center aisles. As I sit here staring out the window, a sorta peace overtakes me. I don't know how to explain it. Maybe it's the fact that I'm sitting here with Gordo and I don't have to worry about my makeup or my hair or my clothes with him. I like that about him. I can hear him listening to "Don't Want to Miss a Thing." I bet he thinks of that night all of the time. In a way its flattering. I mean, having a guy like me not because of the way I look, though he thinks I'm beautiful, but rather because he just likes me! For who I am! Ah, its just so cute. I just wish I liked him back like that. Oh my gosh, I just wished to have a crush on my best friend! I can't let that happen! [Lizzie looks at Gordo who has his head tilted back on his chair listening to music.] It would be easier if he wasn't so amazing.  
  
Maybe I should tell him how I feel; I mean, about being peaceful right now.  
  
Narration  
  
"Hey, Gordo," Lizzie says, tapping his arm. After a moment, he notices Lizzie trying to get his attention. He takes off his headphones and smiles his lopsided grin at her. "This is nice, isn't it?"  
  
Gordo raises an eyebrow, "Yeah, I guess so. Um, what's nice?"  
  
"This! The plane ride, the blue sky," Sitting next to you. Oh my gosh! I didn't just think that! Lizzie continues, looking out the window, "Heading to Florida, sitting here next to you." Oh my gosh, I didn't just say that!  
  
Gordo smiles big at her comment, though he tries to pretend he didn't hear it. "Yeah, all systems go."  
  
Lizzie, feeling embarrassed, slips on her headphones before he could question her, which he didn't plan on doing anyway.  
  
Upon arriving in Pensacola Beach (A/N: it's a rather desolate beach in Florida, and I know a lot about it so that is just going to be where they will vacation at. Any questions?), The Gordons and Lizzie enter the main lobby of their hotel.  
  
"We're the Gordon's. We should have two rooms booked for us," Mr. Gordon tells the clerk.  
  
"Two rooms? I'm sorry, we only have one reserved for you."  
  
"One! Well, we need another one. Preferably adjoining, with two beds."  
  
"I'm sorry, but this is a busy time of year for us, and I doubt that is likely."  
  
Gordo's Cam  
  
May 29th 10:37 A.M.  
  
Lizzie is in the bathroom changing into her swim suit and my parents are outside. I have to explain this quick before anyone comes back. Alright, it so happens that four people are stuffed in the same room. We ran into problems at the desk, and they only booked us one single bed room instead of two rooms, one being with two beds. We couldn't get two rooms, but luckily we were able to get a bigger room with two beds. The problem? My parents. Apparently they think that me and Lizzie can share a bed to sleep in since they will both be in the room and nothing will happen. Okay, now normally a teenage guy would be thrilled to share a bed with a girl, but this is a bit strange! I just hope Lizzie isn't too disturbed by this. I don't think I'll be getting much sleep this week!  
  
From the bathroom: [Thud! "Ow!"]  
  
Hey Lizzie, you okay? [Gordo turns off camera.]  
  
Narration  
  
"Hey, what happened?" Gordo asks, helping Lizzie to her feet after she crashes through the bathroom door.  
  
"Oh, I tripped over my towel." She stands up, her tankini on with a light jacket tossed over her shoulders. "You ready to go to the beach?"  
  
Gordo helps her up. "Yep. Let's go!"  
  
Gordo and Lizzie get to the beach. There are few people out in front of the hotel's beaches, but down further the splashes and murmurs of a crowd could be heard on the public beach. Gordo walks down to the edge of the water and let's the waves splash against his feet. Lizzie walks up by him and stands, looking out at the horizon. "It's just so beautiful."  
  
Gordo just smiles as he glances at her. She tosses off her jacket, jumps into the water and disappears. Gordo jumps in after her, throwing off his shirt. Lizzie stops and stands on her tiptoes in the ocean. Gordo calls to her from a few feet away. When she turns around, he splashes her. "Hey! I'll get you!" Lizzie swims after him. Gordo quickly ducks underwater, grabs Lizzie's legs and pulls her under. When they both come up for air, Lizzie tackles Gordo right when a gigantic wave takes both of them down. After another ten minutes of exhausting teasing, they both get out, gather their shirts, and sit on the lounge chairs provided by the hotel.  
  
While Gordo puts up the umbrella, Lizzie says, "The ocean makes me feel insignificant, like I don't really matter much and that I can't control anything."  
  
Gordo loved it when Lizzie was in her pensive mood. He replies, "Yeah. I know what you mean." He sits down and adds, "You aren't insignificant. But there are few things that we can control, Liz. Actually, life bites a lot of the time."  
  
Lizzie contemplates that. "And just think, we are only 14! I'm a lucky one, though. My parents are still together. My family is healthy, and I have great friends. I am blessed in that sense, though I have had my heart broken several times."  
  
"Maybe you just need to date better guys, and not just ones that have cool hair," Gordo says, bitterly, looking out at the ocean.  
  
"You calling me shallow?"  
  
Gordo looks over at her. "Lizzie, you're not shallow a lot of the time. I mean, like right now. You're talking about the ocean and how you're blessed and how you have had to deal with life. You're only shallow with one thing."  
  
Lizzie starts to grow angry, but realizes he's right. "I just like cute guys is all. Is that so wrong?"  
  
"Only when you end up getting your heart broken over every dirk that comes along. Actually, you're shallow about another thing."  
  
Lizzie bites her cheek to keep from getting angry. "And just what would that be?" she asks, offended.  
  
"You worry to much about the way you look. I've seen you contemplate what you're going to wear. I've watched you self-consciously pull at your hair or your clothes, or not saying anything to Kate when she's such a snob because of your self-consciousness."  
  
Lizzie turns her head, this time in defeat. "You, you notice all of that?"  
  
Gordo hesitates before answering. "Yeah. You're very timid, and you have no reason to be. If its one girl on this earth who should have the audacity to think herself queen of the world, it would be you."  
  
"English, Gordo? In English?"  
  
He laughs. "You don't have anything to be worried about. You're practically perfect. I've told you that before."  
  
Lizzie glances at him, pushing her hair behind her ear. Mumbling to herself, she says, "No, you haven't." Then outloud, "Gordo?"  
  
Gordo turns toward her. "Hmm?"  
  
Lizzie opens her mouth to say something, but decides not to. "Nothing. Just, thanks." 


	9. Keep Me Warm

Lizzie and Gordo depart to the hotel room to eat lunch after another quick swim. The Gordon's join them after lunch on the beach. Gordo and Lizzie bring a blanket to lie on along with their books. Gordo lies on his back, blocking the sun from his eyes with the book. Lizzie lies on her stomach with her feet in the air. "What book are you reading?" She finally asks.  
  
"1984. It's this odd story involving Big Brother and betrayal. Its cool. You?"  
  
"A Walk to Remember. I've already read it twice. I just love it so much! It amazes me how courageous Jamie is, and Landon is just so sweet!  
  
"It is a good book."  
  
"You read it?"  
  
"Yeah, but don't let that get around. My mom had been reading it and she kinda got me started on it."  
  
"Did you cry?"  
  
"No, of course not. I'm a guy!" He looks at her through the corner of his eye with a wry smile on his face.  
  
"So tell me, if I had cancer would you make my every wish come true?"  
  
The question catches him off guard. He turns over on his stomach and answers, "Yeah, I'd try. What are your wishes?"  
  
"I wish I knew what my wishes were."  
  
Gordo chuckles at her response, but she, apparently being serious about her answer, focuses on her book. Mrs. Gordon comes back from her swim. "Kids, you really need to put some sun screen on before you melt! What are you reading?"  
  
"1984."  
  
"A Walk to Remember."  
  
"Oh! I love that book, Elizabeth!" Mrs. Gordon digs in her bag placed by the blanket and throws a bottle of sunscreen at Gordo. "Remember last year? We don't need you looking like a tomato again!" She heads over to where Mr. Gordon is sitting in the hotel lounge chairs.  
  
Gordo sits up and puts sunscreen on. Lizzie looks up at him and laughs. "Here." She sets down her book and sits up. Gordo has sunscreen on his face not completely rubbed in. Lizzie puts her hands to his face and wipes the extra sunscreen away. "There." Gordo realizes how close they are, and just stares into her eyes. "Now turn around." Gordo gives her a funny look as if he didn't hear what she said. Lizzie moves behind him with the sunscreen and starts putting it on his back. "Alright. Now me." She hands him the sunscreen and moves so that her back is facing him. Gordo is a bit confused and yet overjoyed at the same time. He rarely had this much physical contact with Lizzie. She moves her hair out of the way. He just stares at her. "Gordo?"  
  
Gordo shakes out of it. "Oh, sorry." He rubs sunscreen on her back. "Alright." When Lizzie turns around to face him, he puts a blob of sunscreen on her nose.  
  
"Hey!" She says, laughing.  
  
Gordo runs off toward the ocean with Lizzie close at his heels.  
  
After spending the whole day on the beach, everyone heads back to the hotel room. Lizzie and Gordo sit outside while Mrs. Gordon fixes some sandwiches and Mr. Gordon takes a shower. Gordo has his video camera with him.  
  
Gordo's Cam  
  
May 29th 7:54 P.M.  
  
Alright. Here I am in Florida with my best friend and my parents. We just spent the whole day on the beach. I'm sunburned a little, but other than that I had a lot of fun.  
  
Gordo (to Lizzie): Hey, Liz, come here." [Lizzie moves onto Gordo's lounge chair. Gordo puts one arm around her and with the other holds up the camera.] Lizzie (to camera): Um, hello? Gordon (to camera): This is Lizzie. I'm sure I've said a lot about her. She's the only one who knows about my video journal. Lizzie (to Gordo): This feels a little strange. Gordo (to Lizzie): What do you mean? [removes arm] Lizzie: I don't know. I guess it would be like you writing in my diary. Gordo (to camera): Alright, I'll get back to this later. [turns off camera.]  
  
Narration  
  
Lizzie moves back to her seat. To break the silence, Lizzie asks, "How often to you update that?"  
  
Gordo answers, "About once every day or two. I usually just tell about what I did that day, or whatever I am thinking at the time."  
  
Lizzie nods, though not really paying attention.  
  
"Lizzie? Lizzie? Hello?" Gordo waves his hand in front of her face.  
  
Lizzie snaps out of it and looks at him. "Oh, sorry. I just remembered some things I needed to write in my journal." She stands up and heads into the hotel room. A few seconds later she comes back out carrying her journal.  
  
Lizzie's Diary  
  
May 29th 8:01 P.M.  
  
Wow. Today has been very intriguing. I found myself flirting with Gordo a lot today. I don't know what is happening! I mean, nothing has changed between us. I don't feel any different towards him. I mean, he's still my best friend. Actually, I feel closer to him. Like every time he smiles, it affects my thinking. And every time he touches me, even if he just barely brushes against me, it sends shivers up my spine.  
  
Thinking about Gordo, shivers, flirting... Oh my gosh, I like Gordo!  
  
Of course I like Gordo. He's my best friend.  
  
But I really really like Gordo. I mean, I want him to KISS me!  
  
Wait, I want GORDO to KISS me??? Oh, I need Miranda!  
  
And, tonight, we have to sleep in the same bed together, due to a mishap in registration! Now, usually I wouldn't think a second thought about it. We've been on camping trips together and we've slept in the same tent before, and we've had sleep overs and such, but usually with Miranda too. It just seems so weird to be sleeping in the same bed as my best friend.  
  
Narration  
  
"Gordo! Stop filming me! How long have you been doing that?"  
  
Gordo puts his camera down. He had been filming Lizzie writing away in her journal. "Not that long. Come on, for the video?"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"Fine."  
  
After eating sandwiches, Lizzie takes a shower. Gordo watches tv with his parents. They start to ask him random questions about the vacation and Lizzie. He simply answers with a short answer and finally asks them to stop analyzing him. Gordo loves his parents, but sometimes it seems like every move they make is simply to dissect their son's brain. Gordo takes a shower after Lizzie. Lizzie, not wanting to discuss anything with Gordo's parents, gets out her headphones and listens to music as she lies on the bed.  
  
Gordo gets out of his shower, and seeing Lizzie listening to music with her eyes closed, decides to sneak up on her. He walks past his parents, who are still watching tv but turn their attention to Gordo, and stands beside the bed. He shakes his drenched curls so that water douses Lizzie. She bolts up. "Gordo!" She picks up her pillow and hits him with it. Gordo just shakes more water on her from his hair. She stands up and starts hitting him more with her pillow. He hops over the bed and grabs his pillow in defense. Lizzie swings as hard as she can to hit him, but Gordo dodges the pillow and Lizzie falls onto the bed. She stays there and blocks her head with the pillow while Gordo attacks with his. "I give up!" she screams. Gordo hops on the bed beside her and puts his pillow behind his head.  
  
In the meantime, the Gordon's have been watching the whole episode of chaos and they both laugh at what they witnessed.  
  
Lizzie wore her velvet pj bottoms and a tank top to sleep in while Gordo wore boxers and a t-shirt. That night, Lizzie faced one way while Gordo faced the other way. Lizzie eventually fell asleep, but Gordo couldn't sleep. He just stared at the wall, the ceiling, anywhere but her. He finally fell asleep after hours of laying awake. When Lizzie awakens early the next morning, she finds herself embraced with Gordo. Her head is tucked into his chest, her hands folded close to her, and one of his arms is around her waist, the other under his pillow. She listens to be sure that the Gordons aren't awake yet, but not knowing what time it is, she decides she had better wake Gordo up before his parents see them.  
  
"Gordo," she whispers gently, not moving her position. "Hey, Gordo!"  
  
Gordo answers groggily, "Hi Lizzie." He hugs her tighter and nestles his face in her hair.  
  
Lizzie, not minding his movements, smiles to herself.  
  
Gordo, moments later, pulls back from her. "Lizzie!" Lizzie looks up at him, and he looks away with a timid smirk and removes his arm from around her waist. "Sorry." He meets her gaze.  
  
"You keep me warm," she replies. Then, suddenly noticing that she was laying on a bed inches away from her best friend, she quickly rolls over. Gordo is left staring at her back and her mess of golden hair. He finally rolls over and falls asleep. 


	10. Party Favors

Hey, it's Tawny. Hope you are enjoying this story! If not, well, sorry. Anyway, I don't own anything, and if you have any questions or suggestions feel free to comment! Thanks so much for everyone who reviewed! You are all so precious! Thanks again! ~Tawny  
  
Gordo's cam  
  
May 30th 8:34 A.M.  
  
Gordo: This morning Lizzie and I woke up early. My parents are still asleep. Lizzie promised me that I could film her some more for the video, so we are about to take a walk down the beach.  
  
Lizzie: [from the side] I'm going to get my sandals.  
  
Gordo: Now that she's gone, I have to tell you about last night.  
  
Lizzie: [Comes back out and moves into shot.] Ready?  
  
Gordo: I'll get back to this.  
  
Narration  
  
"Yep. Let's go," says Gordo, as he switches the tape in his camera to the one he uses for the video.  
  
Lizzie wore a sleeveless shirt and a long white skirt usually used to cover up her bathing suit. Her hair was up and slightly curled from the humid air coming from the ocean breeze. Gordo had on shorts and a plain t-shirt covered by a brightly colored button-down.  
  
"Go stand in the water."  
  
Lizzie moves into the ocean until the water is slightly past her ankles. "This good?"  
  
Gordo sets up his camera before answering, "Yeah." He looks up at her. "Wait." He walks to where she stands. He just stands in front of her for a moment, but then he slowly reaches up to the clip in her hair. He unfastens the clip and her hair falls softly to her back. Handing the clip to her, he says, "There. Much better."  
  
As Gordo walks back toward his camera, Lizzie feels a bit disappointed that nothing else happened. She stares at the clip in her hand.  
  
"Um, Lizzie? Something wrong?" He asks. He had had the camera running since he first set it up.  
  
"Gordo, do you think we can finish this later? I'm not in much of a mood to pose and dance around."  
  
Gordo dejectedly turns off the camera. "Okay. What do you feel like doing?"  
  
"Let's walk a little further."  
  
After another ten minutes, Lizzie and Gordo take a seat in the sand. Gordo leans back on his elbows while Lizzie sits hugging her knees. Neither say anything, fearful of what truth may be revealed. Lizzie, deep in thought, watches Gordo attentively. Gordo watches the waves until he realizes Lizzie staring at him. He smiles up at her. "What?"  
  
Lizzie smiles back and hugs her knees tighter. "Nothing." Then, after a pause, she adds, "Gordo, has anyone ever told you that you're pretty cute?"  
  
Gordo looks back out at the waves. "Do you mean cute like adorable little boy?"  
  
"No, cute as in attractive."  
  
"No. I don't get that much."  
  
"Well, you are."  
  
Gordo's eyes flash to hers with a look of surprise. They exchange glances, but before Gordo can comment, Lizzie runs off toward the hotel. Gordo grabs his camera and chases after her, smiling.  
  
Later that day, Gordo and Lizzie splash around in the ocean. Lizzie decides to take a break and advances to the beach. While laying down with her eyes closed, a shadow overlaps her. She opens her eyes to see three guys looking down at her. "Um, hello," she says, a little unsure about them.  
  
"Hey. I'm Brad," says one of them, crouching down to shake her hand.  
  
Lizzie sits up and is awe-struck by his gorgeous eyes, bleached blond hair, and powerful muscles. "Hey, I'm Lizzie."  
  
The other two guys take a seat on the blanket next to Lizzie. She soon discovers that their names are Daniel and Ray. After a few moments of chit chat, Brad asks, "So, Liz, there is this party tonight about ten minutes that way," he points down the beach. "You can come if you want. We'll be there, and it'll be a lot of fun." He smiles brightly at her.  
  
Lizzie suddenly looks up. "Oh, hey, Gordo. This is Brad, Ray, and Daniel. They just invited me to a party tonight!"  
  
Gordo's Cam  
  
May 30th 7:09 P.M.  
  
Gordo: I am sitting here, on the lounge chairs, kicking myself in the head. Lizzie and me were swimming around a bit when Lizzie decided to go sit down. Next thing I know, there are three guys sitting around talking to her. Now, these guys look rather old. I mean, at least juniors or seniors in high school if not in college already. I walk up to them, and I discover that Lizzie has been invited to their party tonight. They invited me, too, after Lizzie asked if I could go. However, after they left, I told Lizzie that she didn't need to be going to a party with some older guys she didn't know. She stared at me, before storming out into the ocean, like I was morphing into her mom. I refuse to go to that party. This is one mess Lizzie is going to deal with on her own! She is perfectly capable of taking care of herself.  
  
[Lizzie comes out of motel room wearing a short red spaghetti-strapped dress.]  
  
Lizzie: So, what do you think?  
  
[She spins around. Gordo doesn't stop the camera, but turns to face Lizzie. His jaw drops.]  
  
Gordo: [Captivated] You look incredible! [Fearfully] Wait a minute, are you wearing that to the party?  
  
Lizzie: Yeah, so?  
  
Gordo: You can't go like that!  
  
Lizzie: Why? Does it look that bad? You just said that it looked incred...  
  
Gordo: For your own good, put on something a little more, I don't know, nun- ish!  
  
Lizzie: What? Gordo! I swear sometimes you make no sense! [Shakes her head in disbelief, and heads down the beach carrying her matching red heels.]  
  
Gordo: [to camera.] Yeah, so I guess I should go get ready for this party.  
  
Narration  
  
Upon arriving at the party, Lizzie searches around until she finds Brad. He spots her at the same time and walks over toward her out of the living room full of people. "Hey, Liz!"  
  
Lizzie twirls her hair and tilts her head, batting her eyes. "Hey, Brad."  
  
Lizzie then realizes that Brad smells pretty bad. She looks around and she realizes that she is probably the youngest person at this party, and that most everyone else looks to be in their late teens or early twenties. Then she realizes what she smells; beer. Suddenly, she wishes Gordo had come with her. "Um, Liz? You there, Babe?"  
  
Lizzie smiles, "Yeah, I'm fine. You know what? I just remembered something. I gotta go!" Lizzie turns to leave, but Brad catches her arm.  
  
"No need to rush! Come on, let's dance."  
  
"Well, I would really rather," but she doesn't get to finish her sentence. Brad drags her into the living room with all of the people drinking and defining the definition of "dirty" dancing.  
  
Brad shouts over to Daniel who is the DJ, "Hey man, play something slow, if you catch my drift."  
  
Daniel nods and puts on a slow song Lizzie never heard before. Brad holds her close to him and won't let her free. He moves his hands up and down her back, but halfway through the song he moves them lower. Lizzie interrupts him, realizing what he is trying to do, and asks for a drink.  
  
"Sure thing, Babe." Brad drags Lizzie over to a corner of the room where a cooler full of alcohol sits. "Here ya go."  
  
"Actually, do you have any water?"  
  
"Sure thing." Brad turns toward the kitchen, and Lizzie prepares to run away. Brad turns back around and grabs her hand, leading her into the kitchen. He gets a cup out of the cabinet and pours her some water from the faucet. They walk back into the living room/dance floor, and as Lizzie starts to take a drink, a young woman steps up toward them.  
  
"Wait, give me that water," she says.  
  
Lizzie hands it to her, and Brad asks her, "Cal, whatcha do that for?"  
  
"Hey, Brad, do you know how old she is?"  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"How old are you, girl?" the woman asks.  
  
Lizzie answers quietly, "I'm fourteen."  
  
"No way!" Brad shouts in disbelief.  
  
"You can't give a minor this," the girls says, holding up the cup, "without getting into more trouble than its worth."  
  
The girl pours the water onto the carpet, and Brad disappears in the crowd. The girl goes and sits on a couch in the corner. Lizzie joins her. "What was in the cup?"  
  
The girl smoothes the wrinkles in her short blue jean skirt, lights a cigarette, and answers, "My guess is Rohypnol." After realizing Lizzie is giving her a funny look, she continues, "The date rape drug."  
  
Lizzie's mouth drops open. After a few minutes she says, "Thank you for helping me! Gosh, if you hadn't intervened!"  
  
The girl nods, taking a drag off her cigarette. She asks, "What are you doing here anyway? This is not a place for you. These are college kids, or just town junkies looking for a good time. You need to find some guy who's a little more your age." She points in the direction of the door. "Like that one. Clean, cute, and innocent looking." She adds, "Of course, they all look innocent, don't they?" Cal turns toward Lizzie for a response, but Lizzie is distracted by the guy entering the party.  
  
"Gordo? Gordo!" Lizzie leaps up and runs toward him. His back is turned toward her, and when he turns around, he finds a girl draped in his arms.  
  
"Lizzie! Lizzie, you alright?" He asks, as he wraps his arms around her.  
  
She breaks the hug and, looking at him, nods with a smile. "I am now. Let's go."  
  
They reach the door, but Brad steps in front of them. "Hey, Ray, check it! We got some fresh meat here!"  
  
Ray walks over toward them. "Yo, how old are you?"  
  
"Fourteen," Gordo answers.  
  
"You guys are lucky. Tonight, we put fresh meat in the closet."  
  
Gordo and Lizzie are pushed into a room with several chairs and a tv. Numerous couples are making out. Brad continues, "This is the closet." He pushes them into a closet stuffed with clothes and junk so that Gordo and Lizzie can hardly move. "Hey, we'll be watching you, so don't even think of coming out of there."  
  
Gordo asks, "So, are you just going to keep us in the closet forever?"  
  
"Nah, only until you too finish making out."  
  
"What?!" Lizzie and Gordo both say, right as Brad shuts the folding door. 


	11. Can't Take it Anymore?

Alright, I haven't updated in awhile. Now I am. Some people were a little worried about just where the last chapter was going. Just know that I keep my stories below the PG-13 rating, so you don't have to worry about running into something a little, um, harsh. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! I really enjoy hearing what you think. Now, I don't own anything. I do wish I owned Pensacola or maybe Gordo or something, but you know. Well, enjoy!  
  
Gordo whispers softly so no one can hear him, though the music is too loud anyway. "So."  
  
"So, what do we do now?" Lizzie asks.  
  
"Well, is making out out of the question?"  
  
"Um, yeah."  
  
"Are you claustrophobic?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you have your purse?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Lipstick?"  
  
"I have a lot on, but why are you asking? Gordo, what is with these questions! We need to get out of here!"  
  
"Just calm down. We don't have to make out; we just have to look like we made out."  
  
"What? Gordo, I don't understand! How do we look like we made out but we didn't?"  
  
"Alright, look. If your lipstick is smeared all over me, then they will think we did some bad stuff and let us go."  
  
"Oh! I got it." Lizzie moves closer to him (though barely possible in the tiny closet) and hugs him, but then instead of putting her chin on his shoulder, she puts her lips on his neck. They both feel their faces growing red, and are thankful that its dark.  
  
They both just stand in silence for awhile with their arms wrapped around each other in the small closet. Lizzie finally says, "Gordo, I'm sorry about this. I shouldn't have come."  
  
Gordo usually would have given a speech about not following the crowd or not falling for every cute guy around, but instead he chokes out, "That's alright. And we'll get out of this."  
  
Lizzie nods and kisses his cheek, then the other side of his neck. He simply takes in every minute of the moment.  
  
"How long does this kinda stuff usually take?" She asks, though she really didn't expect Gordo to know either. He doesn't answer. "Gosh, this is rather awkward."  
  
"Yeah, yeah it is." Gordo states in agreement, his voice seeming an octave higher than usual. They both draw in a shaky breath.  
  
"Alright, that should be long enough, don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I hope you have enough lipstick on your face."  
  
"I will probably never hear than line spoken to me again." They both nervously giggle a little. Lizzie then tries to push the door open. "What's wrong?" Gordo asks her.  
  
"I can't get the door to open," Lizzie says. But no sooner had she said that, the folding closet door folds open and Lizzie topples on the floor with Gordo on top of her, a strap of her dress fallen to her shoulder. Shouts and cheers are heard from around the room. Gordo quickly stands up, helping Lizzie to her feet. Brad applauds them as they leave the room. They make a break for the front door, this time getting out.  
  
After running the way back, they both collapse in front of their hotel on the beach. "Lizzie, are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay." She looks up at him and starts laughing.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You still have lipstick all over you!"  
  
"Oh, I can just imagine what my parents would say to that!"  
  
"Well, they didn't seem to mind us going to a beach party."  
  
"Yeah, but my parents didn't think I was the kind of guy to fake make out with my best friend in a closet."  
  
"Well, neither did I!" They both laugh for awhile.  
  
"What would your parents say to this?" Gordo says as he moves the strap of Lizzie's short red dress back into place.  
  
"I would be dead, with a capital D."  
  
"We're bad, McGuire. Capital B."  
  
Lizzie laughs, "Right. Real bad. We pretended to fool in a closet we were stuffed in just so we could get our butts out of there." She suddenly gets serious. "Gordo, Brad slipped a pill in my drink, but this girl let me know about it. A lot worse things could have happened."  
  
Gordo is silent for a minute. "I'm glad nothing did."  
  
"I don't think I want to live my life that way. Going from party to party just to get wasted and sleep with someone I won't even remember meeting. It's not right."  
  
"You're great, McGuire," Gordo responds quietly, almost under his breathe, staring at the stars.  
  
Lizzie looks at Gordo for awhile, realizing what he just said, and then she begins to move closer to him. Gordo takes his gaze away from the stars and realizes Lizzie inching closer to him. His heartbeat quickens. Lizzie takes her hand and tries to wipe away the lipstick on his cheeks. Their faces are inches away, and Gordo moves his hands to Lizzie's hands without thinking. They both stare into each others eyes for a moment. Gordo starts to lean in to kiss her, but suddenly lets go of her hands and averts his gaze. Taking off his outer shirt, he says "I can just use this." He wipes the kiss marks off of his neck and face.  
  
He swiftly gets up and starts walking back to the hotel. Lizzie looks after him and sighs. She meets up with him a few minutes later at the hotel room. He is already in the shower washing the party smell off of him before his parents get back from wherever they went for the evening. Lizzie picks up her journal.  
  
Lizzie's Journal  
  
May 30th 9:27 P.M.  
  
I have so much to write about, but not nearly enough time. Today has been amazing. Wow! I don't think I have enough time to explain what all happened today or even tonight! I woke up in Gordo's arms this morning, due to our awkward sleeping arrangements. Then, later on the beach, this really hot guy and his friends asked me to a party. Gordo warned me not to go, but I went anyway. I wore the dress that when Mom found out I bought it--on a shopping excursion with Miranda-- I was grounded for a week. She let me keep the dress, though.  
  
Anyway, I went to the party, which was full of college or at least high school students, and the guy tried slipping a drug in my drink. A girl that was there stopped him. I don't know what I would have done had she not stopped him!  
  
Actually, Gordo probably would have done something. Cause he walked in just a few minutes after that. I was so glad to see him! We tried to leave, but then we were stopped and forced to make out in a closet.  
  
Let me explain. They shoved us in a closet where we could barely move, and told us that we had to make out in order to get out of there. We faked making out, and I kissed Gordo on the neck and cheeks which made lipstick prints. I don't think that's what convinced the college kids though. The closet door wouldn't open, and when it finally did, I fell to the floor with Gordo on top of me. THAT was what convinced them to let us leave cause we had "done the deed".  
  
And then, just a few minutes ago on the beach, Gordo and me almost kissed. Almost. Not that I want to kiss him. I mean, he's Gordo. Oh, who am I kidding? My heart stopped beating then! We were so close; our faces inches from each other! I had leaned in to wipe the lipstick off his face and he took my hands in his, and then we were so close that I could smell his shampoo! But then he suddenly got up and came in here where he is presently taking a shower, with the same shampoo. Anyway, I guess I should end this for now. Things are getting so complicated! I really miss Miranda. I can't wait to talk to her about this and see what she thinks. Actually, I would even settle for my mother! She does give  
  
Narration  
  
Gordo finishes his shower and comes out of the bathroom with his boxers on and a towel draped over his shoulders. Lizzie is fervently writing away in her journal and Gordo stands at the foot of the bed watching her write away as she lies across the bed.  
  
"Lizzie," Gordo says, as a distinct statement rather than a notification of his presence.  
  
Lizzie looks up at him and quickly shuts her journal. She sits up as he sits by her on the bed. Towel drying his hair and tossing it at the foot of the bed, Gordo then lies back on the bed with his arms behind his head. Both stay quiet for awhile, until Lizzie finally speaks up. "Gordo, what happened back.."  
  
But Gordo interrupts her. "You probably should take a shower before my parents suspect something happened that didn't; such as you drinking. That party was basically a beer bath."  
  
Lizzie gives him a questioning look. Not because of his suggestion, because that was correct; because of his interruption. Lizzie, however, doesn't take his coldness too long. "Gordo, what's wrong?" She crawls to the head of the bed and lies down beside him, resting on her side.  
  
Gordo stares at the ceiling for a long time, until Lizzie pokes him in the stomach. "Gordo?" After he doesn't answer, she continues in a harsher tone, "Don't ignore me."  
  
Gordo finally looks over at her, and turning on his side to face her, explains, "Lizzie, do you realize what could have happened tonight? Do you realize what you put yourself in? You can't go running after every cute guy that offers you attention! You'll get hurt that way!" Lizzie smiles at his overprotection for her, but he continues, "And I won't always be there to comfort you after every guy you run after leaves you in the dirt! As much as I love you, McGuire, there are just some things I don't like. Like how you treat me like I don't exist except when you need me!"  
  
Lizzie bites her lip and wipes away the tears forming in her eyes. Gordo inwardly kicks himself for saying so much. But then again, he felt amazingly better. That is, until he realizes Lizzie is crying.  
  
"Lizzie. Lizzie, I'm sorry. That came out wrong." Lizzie stands up and heads to the bathroom. Gordo walks after her. "Lizzie, don't cry. Please, don't! I didn't mean it like that. It came out wrong!"  
  
She turns around to face him. She said quietly and calmly, "No, Gordo. It came out perfectly." She meets his gaze and stares into his eyes for awhile. They both stand there until they hear the door being opened. Lizzie quickly spins around and enters the bathroom.  
  
"Hey, kids. You have fun?" Mr. Gordon asks Gordo.  
  
Gordo turns from where he was staring at the bathroom door to face his parents. "Well, the party wasn't that great. They had pretty bad music," Gordo says, not really lying since they did have bad music.  
  
"Is Elizabeth in the shower?" His mother asks.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Did you already take one?" His mother continues. He nods and she comments, "Good. I will take one right after she's done."  
  
Mr. Gordon sits down on the edge of the bed to take off his shoes. Mrs. Gordon takes a bottled water out of the mini fridge.  
  
"So, did you two have a good time wherever you were?" Gordo asks, deciding it might be wise to talk to his parents sometimes.  
  
"We had a wonderful time! That couple we met yesterday knew about this awesome dance club. I don't think your father enjoyed it too much, though. Honey, how is your back?"  
  
"It's fine. I can't believe you made me do the hustle! You know how I get into that!"  
  
Gordo, regretting having brought the subject up, says, "Hey, I think I'm gonna go walk the beach a while if that's okay."  
  
"Didn't you just take a shower?" His dad asks.  
  
Gordo just shrugs and walks out the door. He walks down the beach where he steps in the ocean just to his ankles. Part of him hopes Lizzie decides not to join him, while another part hopes she does. He stands looking out at the pier as the soft serene waves gently splash against his legs. "Stupid!" he shouts to himself as he kicks at the water. He thinks, "Why? Why did I have to blurt that out like that! I should have been nice about it. But, my gosh! She really does chase after every cute guy she sees, except for the one guy who really loves her! Before I break my heart and our friendship, I really need to move on. Too bad I can't do that." He regrets not bringing his video camera, but decides that he can always write it down and record his thoughts later.  
  
By the time he returns to the hotel room, his mother is asleep and his dad is in the shower. Lizzie seems to be asleep, but she could just be pretending. He moves into his side of the bed. He doesn't hardly look at Lizzie as she sleeps, but his thoughts aren't far from her as he drifts off. 


	12. The Deal

A/N: Hey! This is my twelfth update so far. I hope you're enjoying this story. By the way, in this chapter this place called the Boardwalk is mentioned. Let me explain really quickly what that is. The Boardwalk is this place in Pensacola Beach composed of little stores and restaurants. There is also a music bar thingy where people can dance. The cool part about the Boardwalk is that its set up on this raised wooden platform that overlooks the ocean. It's really beautiful and romantic. Therefore, more L/Gness on the way! ~Tawny  
  
Yeah, now here's the story:  
  
The next day, about nine in the morning, Gordo wakes up and no one is left in the room. He realizes a piece of paper laying on Lizzie's pillow. He picks it up and reads it;  
  
We need to talk. Bring your camera. I will be waiting on the pier.  
---Lizzie  
  
Gordo quickly gets up, and puts on a shirt. He grabs his camera and takes both his journal tape and the music video tape. Finding his shoes, he heads to the pier a little apprehensive of just what Lizzie wants to talk to him about.  
  
Gordo walks onto the pier (after having to pay a few bucks to get on the pier in the first place) and immediately spots Lizzie. She is wearing a pink halter top with her pareo wrapped around her waist. He walks over and stands by the bench. She looks up at him and pats the bench beside her. "Have a seat." Gordo takes a seat and turns toward her.  
  
He says, "Lizzie, I'm sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have said that."  
  
"No, you're right. I do tend to take you for granted, and I should be the one saying I'm sorry. I am oftentimes a complete jerk to you. Yet, despite all of this, you stick by me. Out of all the things you said yesterday, that was the only thing that wasn't true. You said that you wouldn't always be there, and this upset me a lot, until I realized you lied."  
  
"It's just that sometimes I feel like you ignore me just because I'm not some incredibly good looking guy with great hair, but instead I'm just your average low-key best friend."  
  
Lizzie gets up and walks to the side of the pier and leans on the railing. Gordo does the same a moment later. "Gordo, you're not average. And you are very attractive. I can't tell you why I pushed you to the side so much. I guess I always thought of you as my best friend and nothing else."  
  
Gordo flashes her a look of surprise. "What do you mean?"  
  
Lizzie tries to cover up what she just said. "I mean, I always thought of you as someone who would still be there for me after I got done doing stupid things after you had already given my advice about not doing those same stupid things." Lizzie winces as she realizes that she didn't make any sense. "That didn't make any sense, did it?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Well, just take note that I do respect you." Their eyes meet and they both smile.  
  
"I respect you, too," Gordo adds.  
  
"I know," Lizzie softly says as she turns her eyes back toward the ocean.  
  
After a few more moments, Gordo asks, "Why did I have to bring my camera?"  
  
"You did something spontaneous, and now it's my turn." "What did I do that was so spontaneous?"  
  
"Graduation. No one expected that!"  
  
"Well, I had been trying to ask you to that dance all day long, but I kept getting interrupted. I had the spotlight and I took the opportunity."  
  
"I'm glad you did. I had a really good time that night."  
  
"Yeah, me too. Now, how are you going to be spontaneous?"  
  
"We are going to spend the whole day together, and I agree to allow you to film me for the video. Then tonight we are going to the Boardwalk to eat and walk around."  
  
"Alright, sounds fun," he replies.  
  
"All systems go?" she asks, smiling at him.  
  
"All systems go," he replies, returning the smile. Then, most unexpected and spontaneously, Lizzie throws her arms around Gordo's neck and hugs him. Gordo returns the hug.  
  
All day long, Lizzie and Gordo hang out on the beach. They even build a sandcastle, and Gordo constantly has his camera running. At five that afternoon, they head back to the hotel to get ready to go to the Boardwalk.  
  
"David, Lizzie, guess what?" Mrs. Gordon asks them excitedly when they walk in the door. Mr. Gordon comes out of the bathroom carrying his razor case. "They finally have our rooms! We are moving to the next floor. They have adjoining rooms, one with two beds, for us. And they are free since the hotel messed up our reservations! Come on, get packing!"  
  
Lizzie and Gordo spend an hour moving into their new room. Actually, Lizzie spends an hour. Gordo decides to film some for his journal.  
  
Gordo's Cam May 31st 6:03 P.M.  
  
Gordo: [points camera at himself] This is our new room. Look! Two beds!  
  
[Lizzie falls into closet while trying to hang some clothes up.]  
  
Gordo: [moves camera to Lizzie] Lizzie, do you need some help?  
  
Lizzie: Nah, I'm fine.  
  
Gordo: [Moves camera back to him.] Well, after nagging Lizzie, she decided to be spontaneous, so we are going to the Boardwalk to eat dinner; if she ever gets settled into our new room!  
  
Lizzie: Do you need the shower?  
  
Gordo: I'll use my parent's. Go ahead. [Lizzie leaves room.] Well, now maybe I can explain some things. At the party, Lizzie and I had to make out, after being pushed into a closet and told to do so, but we faked it and were able to get out. Then, I swear Lizzie almost kissed me on the beach afterwards, but it was probably just my imagination.  
  
But she does seem to be a lot friendlier to me. She's called me cute and attractive a couple times, and sometimes I catch her giving me looks that I usually give her!  
  
She made me quite angry yesterday because she always seems to go for some hot guy that just breaks her heart, and I am sick of having to pick up the pieces without actually getting a chance with her. I basically told her that I was tired of being a door-mat, and she agreed that she has treated me wrongly in the past, and so today she dedicated herself to my video. And now we will be headed for a romantic night on the Boardwalk. Well, she probably won't think it's very romantic since I am her best friend, but I will.  
  
I should probably go get a shower and get dressed. Actually, I'll just watch some tv. Lizzie won't be ready for at least another hour. Later.  
  
Narration  
  
Gordo sits on his bed watching Lizzie as she puts on her lip gloss and fixes her hair into a simple updo. She is wearing a blue jean skirt and a baby blue peasant top with large flowing sheer sleeves. Gordo simply wore jeans, but instead of doing his colorful layering shirt effect, he wore a plain white short sleeve dress shirt over a t-shirt. "McGuire, you really don't have to do all that."  
  
Lizzie doesn't answer. Instead, she turns to face him and spins around. "How do I look?"  
  
"Don't you know you're not suppose to ask a guy that question? Besides, you look beautiful, as always."  
  
Lizzie smiles. "You're so great. Hey, you did that thing with your hair."  
  
"You mean gel?"  
  
"Aren't you the sarcastic one tonight?" Lizzie says with a laugh. "Come on, its already seven!"  
  
They walk the beach over to the Boardwalk. Neither says much on the way over. Both are lost in their own thoughts. Gordo thinks, "Wow, she looks really beautiful. I'm so glad she's here. Maybe I should tell her that." Finally, Gordo decides to speak. "I really love it here."  
  
Lizzie responds, "Yeah, me too. I wish I could stay here forever. Thanks for inviting me."  
  
"Thanks for coming along. I can't see myself spending it with anyone else."  
  
Lizzie glances over at him and smiles. "You're so sweet," she says, though a lot quieter than she means to say it. She isn't really sure if she had even said it out loud.  
  
"Looks like we're here," Gordo says, staring up at the stairway that leads up onto the Boardwalk.  
  
"Yeah, we are." Lizzie and Gordo both sit down on the steps and put their shoes on. Then, they climb the stairway to the Boardwalk. The place is crowded with people walking from store to store or eating ice-cream or simply enjoying the scenery. "So, where do you want to eat?"  
  
"You like Mexican. Let's eat there," Gordo answers, pointing to a small lit up restaurant.  
  
After eating, the waiter brings the bill. They both stare at it for a moment, and then they both reach for it at the same time.  
  
"I'll get it, Lizzie," Gordo says.  
  
"No, I'll get it," protests Lizzie.  
  
"No, come on. Let me get it."  
  
"No. I'm independent enough to pay for the bill."  
  
They look at each other. Lizzie squints her eyes at Gordo and he raises his eyebrows at her. They both burst out in laughter at the same time. "Alright, listen. If I let you pay for half, will you let me buy you ice- cream later?"  
  
Lizzie smiles. "Deal." 


	13. The Dance We Shared

This chapter has a lot of corny sappy L/Gness in it. Hope you enjoy! ~tawny  
  
After exiting the restaurant, they visit a few of the stores. One of the stores has beaded bracelets and shell jewelery. Another has collectors cards and old records. Others are a mixture of clothing stores and souvenir shops. Gordo orders him and Lizzie icecream and they both sit on the Boardwalk railing listening to a band playing. The band, a mixture of a few guys and a girl, does a blend of popular songs and oldies to compensate the different ages present.  
  
A guy and a girl take the stage. The guy takes the mic. "Hey, how's everyone tonight?" Applause and cheers are heard. "Me and my girl here are going to do a cover of a popular European song. I'm sure a lot of you younger ones know it."  
  
With that, the young man starts singing. "Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?"  
  
The girl steps up to the mic and answers him, "I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright."  
  
"When I see you smiling, I go, oh oh oh."  
  
Lizzie, finished with her icecream, joins in quietly. "I would never want to miss this. In my heart I know what this is. This is what dreams are made of. This is what dreams are made of. I've got somewhere I belong. I've got somebody to love. This is what dreams are made."  
  
Gordo stares at her. "I didn't know you could sing like that."  
  
Lizzie looks at him. "I don't sing in front of people often."  
  
"You should. You're good."  
  
"I'M good? You forget I've heard you sing, Mr. Gordon."  
  
"What have you heard me sing, besides 'O, Canada'?"  
  
"You don't notice when you do it. Its kinda like those people who whistle without knowing it."  
  
"Well, next time I do it, let me know so I won't make such a dirk of myself."  
  
"I don't know if you do it in front of anyone but me. Or I might be the only one who notices."  
  
Gordo thinks a minute about that. Then, another band member steps forward and a familiar song begins playing. "I could stay awake just to hear you breathing, watch you smile while you are sleeping, while you're far away and dreaming."  
  
Gordo and Lizzie look at each other astounded. Lizzie is the first to come to her senses. She hops down from the railing and says, "So, dance with me." Gordo smiles his half smile at her before slipping off the railing and taking her hand. They walk over to an unoccupied part of the Boardwalk. Gordo is about to place his hands gently on her waist, therefore providing a space between them, when Lizzie places her head on his shoulder. She wraps her arms around his neck and her hand gently touches the curls on the back of his head. His mouth gapes open in surprise, until finally he gains understanding and wraps his arms tightly around her back. They shift slightly from one foot to another. It isn't quite dancing. It didn't have to be.  
  
As Lizzie continues to stroke his neck, Gordo rests his head on top of hers and sings in a soft voice, "Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating. And I'm wondering what you're dreaming, wondering if its me you're seeing."  
  
Lizzie, thinking Gordo is singing subconsciously, lifts her head from his shoulder. "Gordo, you're singing."  
  
Gordo moves his head off of hers and gives her a half smile, yet he doesn't move his arms from around her. He simply whispers, "I know."  
  
Lizzie smiles and places her head back on his shoulder, content that Gordo knows that he is singing the song to her, as opposed to doing it on accident.  
  
Gordo holds her even tighter and continues singing, with more emotion than before, "I don't wanna miss one smile, I don't wanna miss one kiss. I just wanna be with you right here with you just like this. I just wanna hold you close, feel your heart so close to mine. And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time." Gordo stops there, and lets the vocalist take over all of the crazy Steven Tyler screaming parts.  
  
After the song, Lizzie all too quickly moves from Gordo and heads back to the beach. Gordo calls after her to ask what she's doing. "I'm walking. Come on!"  
  
Gordo walks after her, still amazed at the moment they had both experienced, and surprised once again at his bravery (this time, of singing out loud to her). By the time Gordo catches up to Lizzie, she's standing in the ocean with the water gushing around her ankles. He walks up and stands beside her.  
  
"Promise me something, Gordo," Lizzie asks, kicking her feet in the water.  
  
"Anything."  
  
"No matter what happens in the future, we'll always be friends. We can't let anything come between us, okay?"  
  
"Of course we'll always be friends. But what sparked that?" Gordo asks, crossing his arms over his chest and shivering slightly because of the cold ocean breeze.  
  
"Things just seem to be," she pauses, not really knowing what to say. Gordo finishes for her. "Different."  
  
"Yeah. I guess cause we're getting older. We'll be starting high school soon. And then on to college. And then we'll be falling in love and getting jobs and starting families," she says, as she moves the hair blowing in her face.  
  
Gordo laughs slightly at how fast Lizzie could jump to conclusions. "White picket fence, 2.5 kids, and a golden retriever."  
  
"Do you ever see yourself like that?"  
  
"What, the average American dream fulfiller? No."  
  
"Really? Why not?"  
  
Gordo takes off his outer shirt and wraps it around Lizzie's shoulders. They both start to walk back to the hotel. "Cause most people end of marrying someone they hardly know, having 2.5 kids, then getting a divorce over who was suppose to walk the golden retriever. When I fall in love, it'll be real. With someone I know and respect." Gordo turns away quickly. He remembers telling Lizzie earlier how much he respected her, and hopes she doesn't catch the significance of his statement.  
  
Lizzie catches it and smiles, though decides not to bring it up.  
  
Gordo knocks on the door to his parent's room. "Mom, Dad, we're back."  
  
He opens his and Lizzie's room. Lizzie steps inside first but then spins around in the door way, handing him back his shirt. "Thanks," she says, smiling. As if her smile isn't enough to make Gordo melt, she then leans in. She places a hand on his chest and one on his shoulder as she kisses him on the cheek. Whirling back around, she enters the hotel room. "Do you need the bathroom?"  
  
Gordo, still standing in shock in the doorway, says nothing. Lizzie turns toward him, and noticing his unmoving position, laughs. He finally snaps out of it. "No. Go ahead. I'll be right here."  
  
She laughs again as she gathers up her pajamas and heads into the bathroom to change. Gordo thinks to himself as he sheds his jeans and t-shirt. He then gets out his camera and lays down on the bed, holding the camera over him.  
  
Gordo's Cam May 31st 11:07 P.M.  
  
Gordo: I have had the best night! Remember that romantic night I talked about earlier? Well, it came true! Alright, so I didn't tell her how I feel, but it was still romantic. We danced again to Aerosmith. Same song. I love holding her close to me like that. I even sang to her! She probably didn't realize it was to her, but that's okay. Hopefully some day she'll know.  
  
[Lizzie, in her boxer shorts and t-shirt, lays down on the bed beside Gordo.]  
  
Lizzie: Nice boxers. [Lizzie points to his shorts which have little black and red hearts on them.]  
  
Gordo: [Gordo laughs at Lizzie's boxers which have a similar pattern of pink hearts] Yeah, you too. You know, it's kinda scary when your best friend has the same underwear as you.  
  
Lizzie: Not really. Miranda and me have a lot of similar clothes.  
  
Gordo: Okay, yeah, but I'm a guy.  
  
Lizzie: [Lizzie smiles.] I know. Hey, aren't you suppose to be making a journal entry?  
  
Gordo: [Gordo turns back to the camera with the intent of lessoning his embarrassment from earlier about his shocked expression concerning the kiss on the cheek. He doesn't succeed.] Lizzie kissed me.  
  
Lizzie: [laughs.] Yes, I did. And I'll do it again! [Lizzie kisses his cheek again.]  
  
Gordo: [Blushes] Flirt.  
  
Lizzie: [Lizzie blushes also.] I'm not a flirt. I'm just friendly.  
  
[Gordo turns off camera and sets it aside.]  
  
Narration  
  
"How's this for friendly!" he says as he jumps up and grabs her feet, tickling them. Lizzie kicks trying to free herself, but falls onto the floor, dragging the blankets and pillows from the bed with her. Gordo slides into the floor also, planning on continuing his tickling. Lizzie picks up a pillow that fell with her and throws it at him. He catches it and beats her with it.  
  
"Alright! That's friendly enough!" she shouts, through giggles.  
  
Suddenly, the door ajoining the two rooms opens, and Mr. Gordon enters the room. "Hey, what's going on here?" Mr. Gordon looks down at the two teens in the floor with their hair tasseled and feathers flying about. He smiles. "Do you two mind being a little quieter?"  
  
They both apologize and he leaves the room still laughing at them. "See, you got us in trouble!" Lizzie exclaims.  
  
"Me? Alright, Miss Clueless, I'll get you later. When the parents aren't trying to sleep." Gordo rises to his feet and offers his hand to help Lizzie. She accepts it as he jerks her to her feet and into his arms. He hugs her and whispers goodnight in her ear before gathering up his blankets. Lizzie shivers and swallows the lump rising in her throat. She then aids Gordo in making his bed before crawling into her own.  
  
"Goodnight, Zephyr," Lizzie says.  
  
"Goodnight, um, Brooke." He says before adding, "Why did you just use my middle name?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Gordo laughs. "See, that's what makes you so loveable, McGuire." He shuts up fast. Did he really just call her loveable? Well, she is, he concludes to himself.  
  
"I don't think I've ever been called loveable before," Lizzie replies with a yawn.  
  
Gordo rolls over to face her. "Go to sleep, Lizzie."  
  
"You go to sleep first."  
  
"Maybe I will," he answers, but notices Lizzie already has her eyes closed. He smiles and watches her for a few more minutes before dozing off himself. 


	14. Sleep Tight, Dreamer

A/N: Hey! This is a short chapter for my fans. I will be gone a week on a trip, so I will not be updating for at least a week. If you would like me to email you when I update, just let me know. Oh! This chapter is dedicated to Purplerks because she is the one who gave me the idea for it. Thanks a lot to you! Hope you guys enjoy it. ~tawny  
  
P.S. I think you all know that I don't own anything, so don't expect to find a disclaimer in every chapter.  
  
Lizzie's Diary  
  
June 1st 4:05 A.M.  
  
I know, it's really late, or actually early. I can't help it! I can't get to sleep! I have been lying awake thinking. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore, so I turned on my side table lamp to write in my journal. I just hope it doesn't wake Gordo up. The light, not my journal.  
  
There have been some new advancements in the area of Gordo. I haven't had much time to write in my diary, so I should probably catch you up on everything. Last time I wrote, I told about the party and how me and Gordo almost kissed. Well, things have gotten a little more, interesting. After the party, we got into a small fight. He told me that he felt overlooked and used. He is right. I mean, a lot of the time I was so concerned with some other guy that I didn't even bother to look at who was standing right beside me. To make it up to him, I promised him a day together in which I let him film for the video. Then, tonight (actually, last night), we went to the Boardwalk.  
  
Whoa. The Boardwalk. I can't even describe how awesome that was! Gordo and I danced, again. And Gordo sang to me. I hinted around all night that I returned his feelings. But lately, every time I get close to him or I move in to kiss him, he makes an excuse to get up and leave all of a sudden. I kissed him on the cheek again earlier, but he seemed quite astonished. Maybe his feelings have changed. Maybe he believes that we're better off as friends. Maybe we are.  
  
But I really, really like him. I mean, who else knows me as well as he does? Who else do I have so much fun with? Who else would be there for me?  
  
No one, but David Zephyr Gordon. My Gordo.  
  
I'm not even making sense anymore. It's past four in the morning, and I'm so tired. I wish I could sleep. Look at him! Sleeping away, his curls all falling into his face. I love those curls. While we were dancing, I kept playing with them.  
  
That's it. I can't take it anymore. I'm sleep deprived, and I have that buzz that comes with lying awake all night thinking about the guy you lo, er, have strong feelings toward.  
  
Narration  
  
Lizzie slides out of bed and creeps beside Gordo's. She sits on her knees and sets her arms on the bed, leaning her chin on them. Gordo is asleep in the middle of the bed, on his side. Lizzie carefully reaches her hand out and moves his hair out of his eyes. She then bites her lip as she watches his eyes flutter open.  
  
"Am I dreaming?" Gordo asks, as many of his dreams were similar to this.  
  
"No," Lizzie answers softly, smiling.  
  
"What time is it?" he asks, propping himself up on his elbow, squinting from the light.  
  
"Past four."  
  
"In the morning? Why aren't you asleep? Is something wrong?" Gordo asks, getting a worried expression on his face.  
  
Lizzie smiles even more. "No, I just couldn't sleep."  
  
"You were asleep earlier."  
  
"No. I was just lying awake. I finally decided to write in my journal since I couldn't sleep. I didn't mean to wake you," she responds, arising to turn off her bedside light.  
  
"Oh. You didn't wake me. Did you?"  
  
Lizzie sits on the edge of her bed. "Yeah, I think I did."  
  
"Oh. Well, I think I'm going back to sleep."  
  
Lizzie nods, though is actually saddened that he wouldn't stay up with her.  
  
Gordo pats his bed. "Come here."  
  
Lizzie turns and looks at him. He pulls back the covers for her to crawl into and smiles a sleepy, yet innocent, smile. Lizzie smiles, walking over to the bed. She gently sits down on the be and slides under the covers Gordo is holding back for her. She settles in with her back against his chest, and he tucks the covers over her. He lightly places his arm around her waist. "Does this bother you?" He asks, thinking maybe he should cool it a little.  
  
"Not one bit," she answers, half asleep already.  
  
Gordo waits a few more minutes before whispering, "McGuire, you asleep?"  
  
When the only response he receives is the sound of her deep breaths, he rests his head against hers, holding her tighter, and falls off to sleep yet again.  
  
Gordo awakens the next morning and realizes that he hadn't dreamed the night before. Lizzie still is curled up next to him on her side, his arm around her. He moves his arm off of her and rolls onto his back. Lizzie rolls over, putting her head on his shoulder and her arm across him. Gordo smiles and glances at the clock. It was almost ten, and he suddenly becomes frightened about his parents. What if they see them together like this? Would they think something happened that didn't? What if, being parents, they stuck their heads in through the door just to check on their kid, and found him holding Lizzie?  
  
Gordo, realizing that the innocent gesture Lizzie had accepted last night could be interpreted differently by the parents, whispers to Lizzie. "Lizzie, we better get up."  
  
Lizzie scoots her head onto his chest so that half of her is resting on top of him, her head nestled under his chin.  
  
Gordo's eyes widen at the present situation. "Oh, my gosh. Lizzie, come on, we better get up," he says, gentle shaking her.  
  
Lizzie slowly opens her eyes and realizes that she is no longer sleeping on the mattress, but on Gordo's chest. She quickly moves off of him, rolling onto her back on the other side of the bed. Gordo pulls his arm out from under her as they both lie still looking at the ceiling.  
  
Lizzie finally speaks. "I guess its safe to say that we've both been in some very compromising positions lately."  
  
"Compromising suggests that we planned it."  
  
She looks over at him with a seductive smile. "Maybe I did." Gordo stares blankly at her for a few minutes before she slaps his shoulder. "My gosh, Gordo! I didn't really."  
  
Gordo arises, motioning with one of his arms. "I, I knew that."  
  
Lizzie gets up and collapses on her bed. "I'm so tired."  
  
"Well, no wonder! I'd be tired too if I didn't get to sleep until four in the morning!"  
  
"Thanks," she says from her curled up ball.  
  
Gordo, who is still standing beside his bed, shoots her a questioning look. "For what?"  
  
"For sleeping with me," she states with a smile before wrinkling her forehead. "That didn't really sound right did it?"  
  
Gordo just laughs, not really knowing how to respond to that. He finally walks over and sits at the foot of Lizzie's bed. "Come on, McGuire. This is our last full day on the beach. We have to make the most of it."  
  
Lizzie responds by pulling the blanket over her head.  
  
"Alright, but by the time I get done brushing my teeth and getting dressed, you better be awake." He tickles her feet and a faint giggle is heard from under the covers. He adds, "Or else."  
  
A/N Gosh, I wish I had a friend like Gordo! Look, I know that this chapter was quite boring, but its practically all I have written so far and I decided to give my readers something before I left. Well, bye! 


	15. Glory of Love

A/N: Alright, this will be the last chapter in which they are at the beach. That means that this story is almost over. Alright, Not really. It will probably have about twenty chapters. I will be gone for another week. I'm really sorry about not being able to update very often at all, but I am trying. Thanks for reading, and to all my reviewers, you are so great!  
  
Gordo comes out of the bathroom and surprisingly finds Lizzie awake and awaiting her turn for the bathroom. "Wow. I'm surprised you're awake." Lizzie just pushes past him into the bathroom and slams the door, sticking her tongue out at him on the way.  
  
A few minutes later she walks out and Gordo is making his bed just so his parents don't question him. Lizzie fidgets with her bracelet as she waits on Gordo. Gordo glances up at Lizzie and does a double take. He quickly adverts his eyes when Lizzie meets his stare. He thinks, "You've seen Lizzie in a swim suit a thousand times, Gordo. Come on, no need to be nervous."  
  
Lizzie usually would be oblivious to what had just happened, but since she had started paying much more attention to Gordo, she notices the look. She hopes that his look is because of some sort of attraction to her, and not because she looks bad or anything.  
  
They both walk to the beach and decide to walk a short ways down the coast. "Listen, I'm sorry about last night. I mean, I know nothing happened between us and nothing would, but somehow I still feel like I may have freaked you out a bit," Gordo explains.  
  
Lizzie halts and grabs onto his arm and steps in front of him. "Hey, you didn't do anything wrong. I couldn't get to sleep, and you helped me with that. If anyone should be sorry, it's me. I was the one who ended up practically using you as a mattress!"  
  
Gordo smiles his half grin. "True. Very true." Gordo's smile fades as he notices Lizzie's worried expression about something behind him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's those guys again," she answers.  
  
Gordo glances over his shoulder and spots the three guys quite a ways down the beach. He smiles and asks Lizzie, "Do you have your lipstick with you?"  
  
"Gordo!" Lizzie explaims. "This is serious! I do not want to be anywhere near them."  
  
"Don't worry. We'll just start walking the other way."  
  
However, it's not long before the guys notice the couple in front of them and run to catch up. "Well, if it isn't our pucker partners," Brad says, coming up beside Lizzie. Ray and Daniel stop a few paces behind. "Ya know, we're having another party tonight if you two want to come."  
  
"No thanks. I don't think I ever want to come to another one of your parties," Lizzie answers him.  
  
Daniel comes up beside Gordo. "You wanna come, though, right? I mean, you had a good time, didn't you?" He raises his eyebrows and grins at Gordo.  
  
"You didn't enjoy the party? I figured you of all people would have a great time! Are you gay or something? Nothin's wrong with this babe here," Brad says, wrapping an arm around Lizzie.  
  
"Look, we did what we had to do to get out of there. Now, would you please leave us alone?" Gordo states.  
  
Lizzie removes Brad's arm from her shoulder. Brad replaces it again this time around her waist and pulls her into him. "Let go of me!" Lizzie shouts at him, pushing him away.  
  
"No one rejects me," He shouts back, grabbing her wrist hard. Suddenly he finds himself on the sand with a bloody nose. "What the.." he starts, until he realizes that Gordo had just punched him hard in the face.  
  
Gordo finds himself immediately toppled to the sand by Daniel. Gordo takes a few hits in the stomach and face before Daniel finds himself having to throw off a blond who had just flown at him with irrepressible anger. Ray holds Lizzie back as Daniel attempts to continue with the punches. Daniel and Ray, however, soon are held back by two lifeguards who happened to be manning their stations at the time. Brad gets to his feet. Lizzie, released from Ray, runs flying toward Brad, but one of the lifeguards catches her and holds her back. "You'll never be anything but a rapist and a dirk!" she shouts out at him. Not exactly the best riposte, but it'll do.  
  
Lizzie is released as Brad and his friends are told to go home and not come back for awhile. She rushes over to Gordo who is sitting up in the sand. Kneeling down by him and placing her hands on his face, she says "Gordo! Oh my gosh, look at you! Are you okay? How many fingers am I holding up?"  
  
Gordo smiles, despite his pain. "Lizzie, I'm beat up, not blind."  
  
Lizzie smiles back at him and thinks, "Kiss him! Just kiss him right now! He just defended you! He got beat up for you! Kiss him! He deserves that much at least!" Lizzie's smile fades as she begins to lean closer to him.  
  
Gordo clutches his side and attempts to get up, having not noticed Lizzie's endeavor to kiss him. Lizzie snaps out of her world and helps him up. Soon, a lifeguard is asking Gordo what happened and if he is alright. He also explains that they often have problems with that group of college guys every summer.  
  
Lizzie helps Gordo to the hotel room, after he rejects to have any hospital help at all. Lizzie helps him sit down and gets him a glass of water. "Gordo, why did you do that?"  
  
He smiles and says, "I guess I'm just a man who will fight for your honor."  
  
Lizzie blushes. "I, I guess I better get you some ice for your eye."  
  
Gordo gets up and looks in the mirror on the bathroom wall while Lizzie is out of the room getting ice. His eye is quite swollen, his nose is bleeding, his hair is tangled and covered with sand, and he is almost positive that his whole body would turn purple before morning. "Wow, I look like crap," he says outloud.  
  
"You don't look like crap. Besides, some girls like the scoffed up look," Lizzie comments, taking his hand and leading him back to his seat. She sits on her knees beside the chair. "Come on, put this over your eye." She hands him a washrag with ice in it and places his hand over his eye. "There you go. Oops! Forgot one thing!" She removes his hand from his eye and kisses the eyebrow above his swollen eye.  
  
Gordo can feel her hair falling into his face, and a chill runs up his spine. "Oh, come on Gordo! You can do it! Tell her! Tell her how much you care about her! No, just lean over and kiss her! Then you don't have to speak!" his subconscious says. Finally, he gets the nerve. "Lizzie, I need to tell you something."  
  
Lizzie bites her lip and moves slightly closer to him. "Um?"  
  
"I, like, um, I, uh, like your nurse skills."  
  
Lizzie stands up to her feet. She takes in the situation and what Gordo had just spoken. Blinking back tears, she replies, "Thanks. I'll be right back." She runs into the bathroom before he sees her start crying. Had he meant to tell her he still had feelings for her? The way it looks, to Lizzie at least, is that Gordo's feelings had deteriorated. She knows he couldn't be chicken. He did ask her to the dance in front of everyone! What had happened to his assertiveness? In Lizzie's mind, Gordo had simply lost interest in her. "Figures," she says outloud, "I haven't ever been able to keep a guy interested for more than a few days. What is wrong with me!" she shouts, not realizing it.  
  
A knock is heard on the door. "Lizzie, are you okay?"  
  
Lizzie wipes her tears, though she knows it can't fool Gordo, and opens the door. "Yeah, everything's fine."  
  
Gordo raises his eyebrows to her and gives her the look. "What's up?"  
  
"It's just, sometimes I feel like such a loser."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause I just do, okay, Gordo?" she says, tearing up again. Everything seems to come full force to her; how Gordo doesn't seem to like her like her anymore, how she could have been raped, how she seemed to do everything wrong and everyone knew. She starts to close the bathroom door but Gordo stops it.  
  
"Hey, come here," he says gently, seizing her waist and pulling her into a hug. He wraps his arms tight around her and she resists, but only for a slight second. "You're not a loser, Lizzie. Far from it." She no longer tries to hold in the tears and let's them flow.  
  
"Here he is, the guy who has just been beaten up for defending me, now letting me cry on his shoulder," Lizzie thinks.  
  
She buries her face in his shoulder as her sobs slowly dry to a few tears. He let's go of her and holds her at arms length, looking into her eyes. "Feel better?"  
  
She nods. "Except now I look like a red balloon!" And with that, the dam bursts again. He pulls her back into a hug, despite the pain increasing in his side from the fight, and rubs her back.  
  
"I love you, Gordo," she says. She had told him before, but only meant it in a friendship way until now.  
  
Gordo, figuring she meant it in a friendship way, just answers, "I know."  
  
Lizzie pulls back. She had finally gotten the courage to tell him that she loved him, and meant it in a more than a platonic way, and that was his answer? She gives him a questioning look, before gaining the strength to bitterly say, "I'm gonna leave you alone and let you rest some."  
  
Gordo watches as she runs out of the hotel room without even re-applying her makeup. "I love you, McGuire," He says, too late for her to hear.  
  
Lizzie starts to walk to the beach, but realizes that she is fed up of it. She walks along the road to the pier. She left her purse in the hotel room, so she had no money on her to pay the two dollar toll. "It's a pier! Why do I have to pay just to walk out on it? It doesn't make sense!" Lizzie exclaims through tears, after the toll booth worker refuses to let her go. Someone comes up to the booth and places four dollars on the desk.  
  
"Two, please. Come along, Elizabeth."  
  
Mrs. Gordon leads Lizzie unto the pier. "Now, why are you crying? Did my son do something wrong? If he's anything like his father, then he,"  
  
"No, Mrs. Gordon. I'll be fine," Lizzie tries to convince her, though her bottom lip quivers the whole time.  
  
"Sit down." Mrs. Gordon takes a seat on a bench and Lizzie sits beside her. Lizzie starts to cry again as she remembers her and Gordo sitting on the same bench talking a day before. "This has something to do with David, I know it. You kids may think I'm oblivious, but I know more than you think."  
  
Lizzie gives her a questioning look. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Gordon, but you're not making any sense to me."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure I am. My husband hid his feelings from me for six years simply because he believed that he wasn't good enough to deserve attention from the girl of his dreams." Lizzie still gives her a questioning look, and she smiles, continuing, "David reminds me a lot of his father, in more ways than one."  
  
Lizzie stares at her in disbelief as Gordo's mother stands up and walks to the end of the pier. Lizzie soon walks to the edge of the pier and peers over it. The ocean waves, shimmering blue and teal, splash against the columns of the pier. Minutes go by before she realizes someone standing beside her. She glances down at the hands grasping the railing and recognizes them as Gordo's. She raises her eyes to his face and discovers that he is looking straight into her. "So, did you rest any?"  
  
Gordo doesn't loosen his stare. "No. I've been worried."  
  
Lizzie stares back down at his hands. "About me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She meets his gaze. "I'll be okay. Come on, we should probably get a corndog or something." 


	16. Home Sweet Humdrum Home

A/N Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks, but I've been gone. There will most likely be two or three more chapters, including Gordo's video. Well, thank you all for reading! I would review the last chapter, but the way I wrote this chapter, Gordo kinda does that instead.  
  
Gordo's Cam  
  
June 1st 10:44 P.M.  
  
This is our last night here. Today Lizzie had a crying breakdown, and I'm still not sure why, but I tried my best to comfort her. I hate it when she cries! We spent the day together again, just laughing and swimming and talking. I explained what happened to my eye to my parents, and it didn't faze them. My parents took us to a movie tonight. They decided to see some chick flick that I knew Lizzie wanted to see, but instead she watched a horror film with me. I really like watching scary movies with her cause she gets scared very easy, and when that happens she moves close to me and hides in my shoulder. Well, tomorrow we will be heading home, having grown as friends but still stuck on the same level. I better go before she gets out of the bathroom.  
  
Narration  
  
The next day, about one in the afternoon, the Gordon's arrived at Lizzie's house. Gordo hops out and helps Lizzie in with her luggage. "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Lizzie shouts as she lugs a bag up to her room. Gordo follows carrying her pillow and a suitcase. "Well, its going to seem weird not having you around every second," Lizzie tells Gordo after they both set down her luggage.  
  
"Yeah, I'll only be around every minute from now on," he smiles and continues, "It's been a lot of fun, Lizzie."  
  
Lizzie stands really close to him. "Thanks for everything. You've been great. I'm gonna miss you." She throws her arms around his neck.  
  
He hugs her back and responds, "You're going to see me tomorrow."  
  
She pulls away and forces a smile. "I know. I'm just use to you is all."  
  
Gordo realizes her odd change of mood and pulls her into another hug. "I'll miss you, too." A minutes passes and they are both still wrapped in a hug. The Gordon's honk the horn and Gordo pulls away. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Right."  
  
Lizzie watches Gordo jog to his parents car and climb in. A few moments later, Jo barges in with exclamations of how much she missed her daughter. Matt sticks his head in to welcome her home, by name calling. Sam comes home a few hours later and the McGuires have a family meal.  
  
Lizzie's Diary  
  
June 1st 7:03 P.M.  
  
I'm back from Florida now! But I really miss him, it, I mean. I really miss it. Alright, you caught me. I miss Gordo! I really miss him! And I just saw him!  
  
Side note, though not really: I got to talk to Miranda! I've been on the internet for quite awhile talking to her. I miss her a lot, too! I copied our conversation here. Actually, I only copied the part of our conversation that pertained to my situation.  
  
ReTrO_cHiKa: Oh my gosh! You two had a romantic date together!  
  
Can_T_wait: No, it wasn't a date!  
  
ReTrO_cHiKa: But it was romantic, nevertheless?  
  
Can_T_wait: I thought it was romantic, but he didn't.  
  
ReTrO_cHiKa: I know for a fact that he likes you, Liz  
  
Can_T_wait: Well, I thought he did too, but this week has proved otherwise. I tried kissing him several times, and every time he would lean away. I gave him tons of hints that I like him but he keeps ignoring them. Let's face it, his little crush on me has ended.  
  
ReTrO_cHiKa: You tried to KISS him??? Lizzie, this is big!  
  
Can_T_wait: I know! And I probably scared him away!  
  
ReTrO_cHiKa: Did you make it obvious that you were trying to kiss him?  
  
Can_T_wait: I guess. I mean, how else can you without just telling him flat out!  
  
ReTrO_cHiKa: You asked him???  
  
Can_T_wait: No! I just leaned in. you know. The "lean"  
  
ReTrO_cHiKa: Lizzie, listen to me. This is Gordo. GORDO. He isn't exactly experienced with such clues like the "lean". In fact, I don't even really know what that means but that's alright. Why can't you just tell him how you feel? Then you can find out if he still feels the same way.  
  
Can_T_wait: Because!  
  
ReTrO_cHiKa: Why?  
  
Can_T_wait: Because what if he doesn't?  
  
ReTrO_cHiKa: Then you've done your part by telling the truth.  
  
Can_T_wait: I won't do it.  
  
ReTrO_cHiKa: Lizzie you are killing me here!  
  
Can_T_wait: I just can't go up to the guy and be all "Hey, how's it going? Lovely weather. Oh, by the way, I'm in love with you."  
  
ReTrO_cHiKa: You're in LOVE with him!!!  
  
Can_T_wait: No.  
  
ReTrO_cHiKa: You just said so!  
  
Can_T_wait: Shut up.  
  
ReTrO_cHiKa: When does that ever happen? Alright, I have to go. Love ya, chika. And please tell him how you feel. You two deserve to be together.  
  
Can_T_wait: Thanks, Miranda. Bye!  
  
That's right. I admitted to Miranda that I'm in love with Gordo. But do I really know what that means? No.  
  
I'm not sure what love is, but I think this is how it feels.  
  
Narration  
  
Within the next week, Gordo and Lizzie hang out and do normal things. Eight days after they're arrival home, Gordo and Lizzie are sitting in the McGuire's living room playing the new Playstation II. Someone knocks on the door and Lizzie hops up to answer it.  
  
"Hey, Lizzie," a familiar female voice says.  
  
"Miranda!" Lizzie squeals, pulling Miranda into a hug.  
  
Gordo walks up and leans against the door frame. "Hey."  
  
Miranda breaks her hug with Lizzie. "You haven't seen me for weeks and that's all you can say. Come here!" Miranda drags him into a hug as well.  
  
The three depart to the living room. "Are you here to stay?" Lizzie asks.  
  
"Well, for awhile at least."  
  
"Why didn't you call to tell me you were coming home?"  
  
"I wanted to surprise you."  
  
"Well, you did! This is so great! I want to hear everything!"  
  
For the next hour, the three catch up on what's been happening in each other's lives. They discussed everything, except the one thing that had been on all of their minds; exactly what was happening between Lizzie and Gordo.  
  
Gordo stands up and brushes his hands together. "I'm gonna go and leave you girls to your girlie talk."  
  
"We haven't talked about," Lizzie starts, but Gordo interrupts.  
  
"But you will. Either that, or you decided to take pity on me. Nah, I'll go and you girls can talk all you want about boys and make up and cloths."  
  
"Gordo? You've never left before when we've talked about that stuff, and we haven't even started talking about it yet, today."  
  
"I, I know. But I have some stuff to do, anyway. Hey, Miranda, I'll talk to you later. Bye, Liz." Gordo walks out of the room and out the front door.  
  
Lizzie replies after him, sadly, "Bye, Gordo."  
  
"Ouch. I see what you mean about being a cold fish," Miranda replies, after he leaves.  
  
"Yeah. I know." 


	17. Don't Lose the Moment

A/N: This is the final chapter of this story. It took me awhile to do just because it was a bit difficult to arrange how I wanted to do it. Well, first off, I need to explain how this video works. Lyrics to songs are in *'s and the scenes of the movie play while the song plays. Hopefully it isn't too confusing. And I hope no one is let down. Anyway, enjoy the final chapter!  
  
At about midnight, Lizzie and Miranda, who are looking at magazines in Lizzie's floor, are startled by the phone ringing. Lizzie quickly hops up to answer it, hoping that her parents were not awakened.  
  
"Hello? Gordo!" Lizzie sits back down in the floor with the phone. "Finally! It took you awhile to make that video. Alone? Alright. But what about Miranda? Can't she watch the video? Okay." Lizzie hands the receiver to Miranda.  
  
"What's this about a video?" Miranda asks. Gordo talks to Miranda for a few minutes. "Alright. I gotcha. Good luck!" She looks up to find Lizzie giving her a funny look. "I mean, I'm sure its great and Lizzie will love it. Later."  
  
After hanging up, Lizzie questions Miranda. "So, what is it about the video? Why can't you see it?"  
  
"He wants you to see it first. I mean, you are the star," Miranda smiles and smothers a laugh.  
  
The next day, Miranda and Lizzie head to the mall. "Miranda, I have missed shopping with you so much! Gordo will come with me, but he does this pouty face and this thing with his eyes that makes me feel bad for him. So, I really haven't shopped much lately."  
  
Miranda smiles and comes out of the dressing room. Lizzie, in the room adjacent to hers, hops out of her room. "What do you think of this?" Miranda asks, twirling in a knee length peasant skirt.  
  
"I don't like the length. It needs to be longer, or shorter and tighter," Lizzie suggests.  
  
Miranda shifts her gaze in the mirror to Lizzie. "Lizzie! Oh my gosh! Seriously, you look like a model!"  
  
Lizzie looks at herself in the mirror. She surveys the v-neck black lacey dress. "Does it really look that good?" Miranda nods. "Well, do you think," Lizzie starts.  
  
"Do I think what?" Miranda asks.  
  
"Nevermind. Stupid thought."  
  
"Do I think that Gordo will like it?"  
  
"Miranda!"  
  
"Look, Gordo likes you no matter what you wear. But if you wear that tonight, he might just stop playing his cold fish shenanigans and marry you."  
  
"I'm fifteen. I shouldn't even be thinking about marriage!"  
  
"We're girls, Lizzie. Its just what we do. Actually, guys probably do it too, but they just won't admit it."  
  
Lizzie smiles. "I could see spending my life with him. I really could. But you don't think its too much, do you? I mean, its rather fancy. And short. And it kinda shouts,"  
  
Miranda finishes, "Kiss me, hold me, love me till eternity?"  
  
"I'll take it."  
  
At eight that night, as scheduled the night before, Lizzie meets at Gordo's house. He opens the door and his eyes grow in amazement. He then clears his throat and attempts to lean against the doorframe, but almost trips.  
  
Lizzie smiles to herself at his reaction. "You okay?"  
  
He stands up straight and shakes himself out of it. "Do you have another college party to attend?" He asks, remembering the last time Lizzie donned a short elegant dress.  
  
Lizzie smiles and takes a step toward him. His breathing becomes heavier and he gulps. "Are you gonna let me in, Gordon?"  
  
He forces a smile and lets out the air he had been holding. "Of course. This way, madam." They walk into the living room. "So, do you want red wine or will a coke subdue you?"  
  
Lizzie smiles as he heads into the kitchen and returns with a couple cokes, poured into champagne glasses. After a few minutes of silence, Gordo clears his throat and speaks up. "Listen, this video I'm showing you might not be everything you're expecting. It might actually change our friendship." Lizzie gives him a questioning look. He continues, "Promise me something, Liz."  
  
She takes his hand in hers and stares into his eyes, trying her best to noticeable move closer to him. "Anything."  
  
"Promise me that we'll be friends, no matter what."  
  
"Of course. Gordo, you're acting like this isn't just a music video."  
  
Gordo quickly gets up and puts the tape in the VCR. He turns on the TV, but hesitates for a minute before pushing play with the remote. "Here goes everything."  
  
The screen blurs for a moment before scenes of Lizzie and Gordo as babies appear and a song starts to play.  
  
*The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
  
Stop me and steal my breath  
  
Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
  
Never revealing their depth  
  
Tell me that we belong together  
  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that  
  
hang from above*  
  
As the song fades, Gordo appears on the screen, sitting outside on his back porch. "Lizzie, there are a few things that you must know. First off, I think you are beautiful, in many different ways. I've seen you at your worst, and I've seen you at your best, and no matter what, you always amaze me. I've made this video for two reasons."  
  
Gordo pushes a button on a tape player sitting on the steps by him. A song starts to play.  
  
*Why not  
  
Take a crazy chance  
  
Why not Do a crazy dance  
  
If you lose a moment  
  
You might lose a lot  
  
So why not  
  
Why not*  
  
In the video, Gordo is seen pushing stop on the tape player, and he pauses for a second to gather his thoughts. "First reason is that I'm afraid to wait much longer. I'm afraid that if I lose the moment one more time, it will be one time too late. Second reason." He pushes play.  
  
*If its coming over you  
  
Like its coming over me  
  
I'm crashing like a tidal wave  
  
That drags me out to sea  
  
And I wanna be with you  
  
And you wanna be with me  
  
Crashing like a tidal wave  
  
I don't wanna be  
  
Stranded*  
  
"I don't want to be stranded. I can't stand feeling trapped much longer. I have to let you know how I feel about you."  
  
A scene appears on the screen, and music starts, as Lizzie stands in the ocean. Gordo walks up obviously telling her where to stand and the two exchange smiles.  
  
*Make a move on me baby  
  
I cant be the one who's  
  
always taking chances  
  
see me down  
  
so you get down  
  
no you've got me all wrong  
  
I just want to kiss your lips  
  
and you kiss back  
  
She doesn't know  
  
that I love her  
  
yes I love her*  
  
Gordo appears on the screen again. Lizzie, who was sitting on the couch, moves into the floor and sits on her knees, greatly interested in what he has to say.  
  
"In case you didn't know already, Lizzie, I love you. I don't mean in just a friendship way either. I mean I really love you. I don't even know what love is exactly, but I know how it feels. How I want to kiss you every time you're near me, and how I want to know everything you think."  
  
Random shots of Lizzie writing in her journal or playing on the beach appear and then it switches to Lizzie and Gordo building a sandcastle as a song plays;  
  
*Right now  
  
Face to face  
  
All my fears  
  
Pushed aside  
  
And right now  
  
I'm ready to spend the rest of my life  
  
With you  
  
Would you look at her  
  
She looks at me  
  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
  
But she don't know how I feel  
  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
  
I wonder if she's figured out  
  
I'm crazy for this girl  
  
Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl*  
  
Scenes of Lizzie running in the field where Gordo had taped her in the summer dress appear. In the video, she almost stumbled into the creek and started laughing as Gordo rushed to help her up. The final song begins to play as more scenes from their hike appear.  
  
*I don't wanna miss one smile  
  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
  
I just wanna be with you right here with you  
  
Just like this  
  
I just wanna hold you close  
  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
  
And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time*  
  
Gordo emerges on the screen and talks as the rest of the song plays in the background.  
  
*Don't want to close my eyes  
  
I don't want to fall asleep  
  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
  
Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream would never do  
  
I'd still miss you babe  
  
And I don't want to miss a thing*  
  
"So, Lizzie, there you have it. I love you. I can see spending my life with you. I think you're amazing. I don't know how you feel about me, or even if you have ever thought of me as anything more than just a friend, but I had to take the chance. I can't miss another moment, especially when it involves the most important person in my life. I just want you to understand that you mean so much to me. Will you be my brown eyed girl?"  
  
The video fades and Gordo turns off the television with the remote. He sits quietly in a chair at the far end of the living room, his leg shaking with trepidation. Lizzie sits quietly on her knees in the floor, trying to piece together what has happened. Gordo finally can't take it any longer and stands up. "Well, um, I guess I should go."  
  
Lizzie stands and turns to face him, tears in her eyes. She smiles and quietly answers, "But, you live here."  
  
"Right. Right. I knew that." Gordo fidgets as he tries to look anywhere but at her. After another minute he looks at Lizzie. She is wiping her eyes and trying her hardest not to cry. "Lizzie, why are you crying?"  
  
She looks at him and smiles through the tears. She tries to talk but no words escape her mouth. She wipes a few more tears away and giggles slightly before walking over to where Gordo is standing. They both stand close to each other; Gordo not sure how she took the video, and Lizzie not sure what to do. Gordo tries searching Lizzie's eyes for an answer, but Lizzie stares at her feet. Finally she lifts her eyes to his. She places a hand on his face and leans toward him. Her lips touch his as she feels his arms move around her waist. The kiss deepens as Lizzie moves her arms around his neck, and he places a hand on her neck. The kiss breaks and Lizzie hugs him close. "Gordo, I love you, too." She moves to look into his eyes.  
  
Gordo smiles and moves a strand of her hair behind her ear. She smiles back at him as she runs her hand down his cheek. He moves in and kisses her cheek and moves to her lips where they share another kiss.  
  
And seven years later, they shared a similar kiss..at their wedding.  
  
Cue Credits:  
  
"I'll be"----- Edwin McCain  
  
"Why Not"----- Hilary Duff  
  
"Stranded"----- Plumb  
  
"Stay Away"----- Rooney  
  
"Crazy for this Girl"----- Evan and Jaron  
  
"Don't Wanna Miss a Thing"----- Aerosmith  
  
Reviews: Thank you all so much, especially those that reviewed almost every time! I really appreciate that more than you could know!!!  
  
I think I will start writing one shot fics more often, but I do have another idea for a story. I'll be back sometime after the first few initiative weeks of senior year. 


End file.
